Legato
by Anito Works
Summary: Join Ai as she ventures through more mysteries of Aqua, and unravel Aria-company's secrets. Including Aria-sachou turning into a man!
1. Navigation 1: The Heir of the Legends

**AN: It will be best to download first ALL of Aria soundtracts from all 3 seasons before starting this. It will consume about 2 hours of hardwork with fast internet but it will be worth it. But if you don't want to, then the soundtracks you will need for this chapter will be: "Rayorou", "Hoshi Made Tsudzuku Omoi", "Ajisai no Shoukei" ,"Nyuuduogumo no shita de", "Toori Ame ga Yandara", "Gyakuakogi Queen"…you will see when you will need those soundtracts as you read the story.**

**This Story will focus more on the manga because, theres A LOT of chapters in the manga that was not shown in the anime. If we will include the chapters that introduced each characters, that's about 18 chapters all in all. That's A LOT for a manga that has only 60 chapters. And so I was pushed to make this**

**S T O R Y _ S T A R T**

_It was past the stroke of midnight for the terraformed planet formerly called "Mars" but was renamed as "Aqua" after it was flooded with ground water that no one has expected to reach such level, covering about 90% of the planets surface. Though unusual, life must exist everywhere and soon, men started to lay foundation in its blue depths and slowly but precise and accurate, they had rebuilt a city of canals and rivers now called as "Neo Venezia". Named right after the former city of the same honourific title located on Earth but was soon swallowed by the ocean floor for not even the most advance of technologies an ever stop changes._

_With only the dim light from the street lamps and the faint glow of the stars in the black carpet of the night. Cats from all corners of dry land was seen gathering in for an assembly held by their king. In appearance, he can be seen as a 7 foot tall golem of fur that stoods in the prominence of a war bear shrouded in a neat and fancy red coat meant only for the royal families. Yet despite his fearsome structure, he has the face of a black house cat with fluid golden eyes. Legends refer to him as "Caith Sith"_

_Under his protection, any uninvited guest who will try to ender their meeting place will only find themselves going in circles until they decided to quit and go home will they receive a guide who will lead them out. So far, among those victims, only one person was allowed to take a short glimpse of the beauty of their temple that stoods in the ornament of beauty and aureate grace that not even your dreams will find it hard to imitate._

_Then with a single wave of the hand of their king, A flabby white cat with cerulean eyes came to the front of the throne. Just like many others, he is one of the cats that are abnormal in size and appearance but they have an IQ parallel to homo sapiens. The first humans to colonize the planet assumed that they are cats who evolved genetically after being exposed to a new environment. Or so they thought. They are not cats nor any mammals that Humans has ever seen for they had long been in this planet before them. They are truly the original citizens of Mars, the ones who are called as "Martians" who are living peacefully with invading humanity who brought life back to their planet that dried up long ago._

_He was a very famous Icon among the gondolier corporations. Known as the president of "Aria Company". The smallest company with only 3 as the maximum number of employees. Despite the undineable difference with the othe competing companies whose funds and population are a hundredfold greater, Aria was never looked down upon for it has produced legacy after legacy of unparalled masters all thanks to this little white creature. Seen most of the time as a freeloading sloth who only likes to play and eat, it was only the greatest among all the gondoliers in the history of Aqua, who had ever saw his other side. A side of genuine wisdom and divinity. It was also on that fateful day that Aria company was born. _

_Yet, no matter how hard Grandma tried to look, his past still lingers in the achromatic world of mysteries._

_The adventures with all 4 generations of fabled existences was reflected in those eyes that carries the illumination of the sea. Aria Company, the treasure chest of infinite mystery. It was a fountain of stories written in hieroglyphics that only the angels can decipher. A diamond of all colors, each one has a beauty of its own. A beauty that he had humbly guided through the rest of its dazzling shine._

_And tonight, the fifth generation who shall ignite a new splendor was revealed. And this diamond shall be polished in a very special way._

**…**.**๑****ஜ۩۞۩ஜ****๑...**

**A I _ C I R E R O N E**

Every minute, I tossed and turned on my seat as if I will die if I sat still. Enclosed in a box of steel together with many other people who will visit the water planet which was once covered only in iron oxides and dry air. With nothing else to see but sleeping faces, my supposed to be only 3 hours of travel felt like long days. Very, very Looooong days of torture amd hardship.

But when the speaker turned on and came the female of voice of a robotic tone that said "We are now entering the ionosphere of Aqua, please fasten your seat belts and remain calm as we turn on the hologram."

My excitement shoot up like a beast that was denied of the light of the sunlight for an even longer time. This was the day that I had longed for. In no time the windowless iron package on which I was wrapped on dissipitated into thin air as the hologram was activated which allowed us to marvel at the sight of a beauty that defiled reasons. Buildings and skyscrapers that floats on the water in numbers that ranges from thousands to ten thousand out standing infrastructures that blends in harmony with a carpet of green and blue like a mosaic made by billions of top-notch masters from all over the universe.

It had been 5 years since I first saw this sight. Truth be told, it was not something that made me excited during those times for the only thing that was on my mind back then was to know the reason why my sister likes this place so much. Inconvienient, primitive and boring. Those were my first impression of this place. Until when I met "her". The girl whos sideburns can get a world record for the most times it was mistaken to be a pigtail. Life changed for me ever since then. And for some reason, never again was I able to look at this place without feeling any surge of entuciasm. _Wait for me Akari-chan, Today I will be an undine_

…Scene Break..._._

The shuttle descended on San Marco Polo spaceport. If my memory does not fail me, this is also probably the only building in Neo Venecia's surface that is stained with the advance technology in Man Home. But those high-tech equipments only passed through my vision that is focused on the surprises that I will see outside, Right after my bag was inspected, I took no delay in giving my legs the authority to overrule my senses and with arms steched out like a falcon in flight, I soar into the warm embrace of the sunlight that welcomed me to this land for the sixth time with even greater anticipation that I could ever feel.

This is my Heaven on the Land of the Living

It was the cold splash on my feet that brough me back to reality. It was cold but not freezing liquid that drenched my feet. Looking down, I saw a vast expanse of water that flooded the whole pavement of San Marco Polo Square in a depth that submerged my shoes and small socks as well as the bottom part of my green gypsy knee skirt. My palm just found itself on my face in frustration as I remembered that today is Aqua Alta. An annual flooding where the tide rises than normal, because of this, gondolas are not allowed to travel for aside from the fact that bridges will be lower, you will also be unable to know if you are still on the canal or already on the streetside.

I was supposed to meet Akari in here and I was planning to spend the rest of the day with her guiding me once again throughout Neo Venezia just as we do everytime I return. Thanks to how I forgot to check Aquas calendar, my plans was ruined

Sighing at my own mistake, I find myself a cozy shade and rested my back on a stone fence, paying no heed to anything else for I refuse to take my attention away from the view of people who are merrily continuing their usual laidback style of living. Letting my short hair billow gently through the passing breeze, I stared into the infinite sky, and reminisce all that happened last 5 years.

My memories of that day was still clear as the daylight when I was denied of service from renowned "Snowhite" and was forced to wait outside in despair, hoping that I could at least see one reason not to demand a ticket back to Man Home so that my sister will not scold me for being such a spoiled child.. I waited on a black gondola in a gesture of sleep but I wasn't. I was wide awake and just like today, all I was focused on was on the sky. The grand blue that never ceases to watch over everyone. Then it happened, a single who introduced herself as "Misunashi Akari" showed me the silver lining that onced observed with great care shall swallow you whole into the true wonders of a life worth living.

How could I ever forget that day where I forced her to call me a "Friend" and give me a fee ride or else I will scream "Help". I remember it maybe waaaay too well for I also can never take my mind out of how I did the same threat to her friend from Himeya named "Äika". Now that I had grown up, I finally realized how embarrassing it was. No, it was mortifying. But I guess a kid is a kid

"Ai-chan, I presume?" came a voice that surprised me out of my day dreaming

"Y-yes!" I stammered before I could even turn towards the voice. And when I did, what I saw was the image of a paladin. It was a man standing atop the glimmering water. His white sailor suit uniform has a chest piece in between his collar which is a blue ribbon eched with auric threads and an oval amber at the center.

He leaned over closer to me but not close to the point of harassment. He was taller than me by a foot and a half making me feel so small. When I exchanged back his gaze, I managed to observe his face even further. He got a nice scalp of white hair that reaches up to his chin and gently billowing with the passing wind . His blue eyes twinkling wildly with unknown elements. As if he was full of experience from observance and I was one of his victims to be.

"My my" he giggled then placed his heavy hand on my head, messing my hair and treating me like I a child. "You sure have grown Ai chan"

I may be a child yes but im obviously releasing enough mature aura to earn the respect of a water fairy. "Don't treat me like a child!"

His grin grew even wider. "Sorry sorry. Its just that I missed you ya know."

Then it hit me, "Im sorry sir, but didn't met for the first time today?"

"Oh yeah, Im sorry for the lack of politeness" He placed a pale white beret to his head. Observing closely, I saw the logo of Aria Company on its side. _What's a man doing with a piece of a uniform from an undine company? As far as I know, only females are allowed to be undines. Is he a clothing thief? _Then he gave his hand to me before stating his business. "I am the President of Aria Company, and I am the one whom you were supposed to meet"

I was doubtful ofcourse but I guess if this is some kind of a trick, then I better play with it for maximum enjoyment. "Ai Cicerone, nice to meet you"

It was as if his whole body was smiling in delight when he turned and called me to follow him "Come, we don't have all day, ya know"

…Scene Break…

We splish and splashed through the overflowing flood with feets full of doubts if we are still standing on the road for the reflection of the sun light had made it impossible to see whats below. Then I followed him ascend into a higher hill side road where the waters cannot reach the pavements. In there most of the stalls are still operating but not isn't as lively for they are not expecting any costumers.

"umm…" After that I soon had enough of the ice cold environment that was surrounding us. Well, yeah he is not really emitting a cold aura but its just that I am not used to be accompanied by strangers. If I were to trust him, I better know him first. Especially where we are going "May I ask, are you really the president of Aria? Cause as far as I know, only females are allowed to be undines and Ive been with its sole employee for a long time and never once she mentioned about having a company president"

"You don't have to force yourself to understand, every misunderstandings will make itself clear very soon" he assured with a joyful tone. He isn't disrespectful, in fact, he is full of friendliness but my mother always warned me never to just trust strangers which made me more cautious with my guard. If ever I will need help, I could easily scream for help, right?

Wrong!

In a mere blink, the pavement that I was walking into was gone! All but rows of wooden stalls after stalls of crystalline chimes that resonates a lovely ballad as they dance with the wind that passes through them is all that can be seen. I twisted and turned , unable to believe what I am witnessing. It was as if time around me has stopped. Locked in the embrace of an alternate universe where the only accompaniment I could have is the eternal tinkling that resounds far and wide from the crystals that was suspended in the boards.

Even the sea, canals, people and infrastructures was all gone. No nothing, the whole world was leveled flat and everything is like a chessboard. A silent world of a dazzling rhapsody of white and soothing bangs.

"Theres no one…around…"

"More importantly" a voice continued its voice. He was still infront of me and when he turned his gaze into the nearby stall, what I saw was a dine in cafe of average size. which I find unusual for most of the stores in Neo Venezia are open view for that is exactly what it was known for- scenery .In its door hangs a rather odd symbol of the sideview silhouette of a Man-Home cat with even weirder runes etched below it. "say, wanna eat? My treat" he asked

Naturally for someone so young and so dazed, I am cautious but no protest over nice things being offered to me. And I went inside the store after he pushed open the door that sounded a thin copper bell like most doors back in Man-home "Welcome" came the warm greeting from a random person. "Come have a seat"

From the blinding light outside, it took me a few squinting of my eyes to have it adapted with the dim light of the café. Walking closer, What I saw first was a bar saloon where at the serving table was a obese man in a waiters uniform and his hair was tucked inside a bandana, grinning widely as he wipe a wine glass with a white cloth till it was sparkly clean. My quickly adapting eyes revealed that the place was almost empty, as spacious as an abandoned warehouse. No other waiters, no chefs, no visitors. Just a bunch of tables and chairs neatly arranged and the sole employee in the saloon where not a single wine bottle was placed on the shelf but they do have white milk bottles in it, though. It's a very creepy and depressing place to eat. I wont be surprised if the place will soon go out of business.

"Over Here!" the white haired man called out to me on the table on the far right. I responded it with a slow walk, observing more of the place. It barely has any luxury at all. It was dull but has no signs of any age beaten furnitures, not even a single hint of accumulating dust and cobwebs. I passed by a grandfathers clock that says its already 2:00. Stuffs like those are an absolute collectors item, where exactly am I? I don't know what is wrong with me but its just that I feel like im being hypnotized when I sat down. A very relaxing and soothing feeling overtook me.

"Whats your orders, sir, madam?" The waiter asked. He didn't gave us any table of menu whatsoever, he just asked us with a pleased presence

"Whats the use of asking when all you will give is Iced Milk?" he ground out, It was rude but the waiter just laughed at it which means that it was a blunt talk between close friends

"This is our special place after all"

"Special?" my intrigued question was said louder than I expected

"Yes, this place is special" The waiter supplied me the answer "A place where we spend the hot days without any interruption from humans"

"Eh?"

"I know what your thinking Ai" president Aria declared "This café is indeed a very special place that only my kind can go to, unless I or the king himself invited them."

"Yes," the waiter came back with a tray where a couple of tall glasses filled with milk and ice which he gently placed on our table. Milks only has smell when it rots or was steaming but a sweet aroma of creamy sugar teased my nose just at once it was handed. "That's why you should leave once you are done with that"

"On normal days yes, but today is a special occasion" President Aria argued. The waiter didn't bother to reply and just left us there just at once. He didn't proceed back to his saloon, but just went to the table located at the far back where he settled and read a book which has the photo of 3 stars and a sun.

It may be gloomy but the place is cool and comfortable as it could ever be. Combined with the milk that the waiter gave us, it was like a complete getaway for maximum relaxation and finest breaktime. Halfway drinking, I looked up to the one who called himself as the president of Aria and right then I was unnerved by what I saw.

He sat with his leg above the other and his elbow placed on the table as he scrutinize me from head to toe with his head being supported by a chin that is placed above his palm. He was smiling widely with eyes sparkling with unrivalled interest. That smile send chills to my spine and clutched my heart with visceral icy fingers.

"W-w-what?" I could feel my face turning red from embarrassment. Automatically, my head droop down till it seemed almost like I am hiding under the table.

"Oh nothing" he giggled and fixed himself at once by straightening his feet into the right posture one should sit but still not letting go of his smile. "Say Ai chan"

"hmm?" I tilted my head to the left side

"Are you sure you want to be an undine?" he words was cleverly spoken with an expression of happiness

"Of course!" I answered. "Ever since I came to this planet, my dream to be an undine had already set root and now it is sprouting"

"But have you ever heard of how hard the test to be a prima is?" His smile drop a bit when that question was set free. He is concerned about me I am sure on it because he must be expecting that I am innocent about the path that I am trying to tread. "Rowing here in Neo Venezia is viewed as an art for the "Undines" symbolizes the allure refinement of Aqua and its peaceful serenity"

My voice lowered down, humbled by the revelation and I felt insecure all of a sudden. "I know" I answered flatly Rowing the gondola in Aqua is taken as seriously as how video games and sports records are worshipped back in Manhome. "But I wanted it so much to be a gondolier"

The whole Aqua, the whole Solar galaxy, even the whole Milky Way does not have to look just to hear his voice that lost its sense of joy. Though his polite tone was still there, his voice is now just something that is very uncomfortable to hear and somewhat trying to push me out and send my legs running back to my home planet "If you wanted to row the gondola, then you should have chosen Orange Planet for they have the greatest accommodations in Aqua, or even Himeya for their name has been as old and just as strong as Neo Venezia itself, Why Aria Company?"

"Because…" I fumbled through the words that are hiding in the depths of my mind, Its there im sure. Its just at the bottom of the abyss. The answer came before I could find it

"Grandma, Wind Talker, Snowhite and though it takes a full 6 straight years of unblemished records just to inherit the title of a retired Water Fairy, the newly Aquamarine who was promoted a couple of years ago had showed such great promises that if it weren't for the Siren's retirement, the prodigal "Orange Princess" will be put under intense pressure from her own friend," He paused for a while, letting me prepare and expect the answer that I am fearing the most. But even that small pause was not enough to defend myself from what came next "Are you expecting that if you became Aria's employee, you will also be written in Aqua's history and be one of the greatest falcons of the city of calm waters and treacherous canals?"

"No…" I breathed out, its not that, I only wanted to be with Aria company because…

"Among all the gondolier companies, Aria company had been the birthplace of mischievous lore's and secrets for never onced had it produced a failure. Outnumbered by 300 to one, yet never trampled down. Do you really think that you are worthy to be one of its legacy?"

All color was drained out of me as I fell into a complete silence. My knees started to shook with fear and mortification. He was never disrespectful in his statements none of this is his fault. Its just that I now realized how puny I am

"Or, could it be that you simply joined because of Akari?"

It hit me, The horror of my foolishness mowed down all my courage to move on and I broke into a cold sweat for he was right, I had grown with Akari and viewed her as someone I cannot live without. My heart repulsated through my veins as my dread kept on plunging me down into the painful resignation. I wanted to leave, what am I thinking? Someone who grew spoiled and pampered in the city of advance technology wanted to be an undine who spends all their life just to know the language of their craftsmanship? Im such a fool!

On the verge of tears, I voiced out all my remaining hope for salvation in the form of a mumble that exited in my quivering lips "I may be young and unskilled and may not be able to live up to your expectations…" I breathed it all out, letting the wind caress my face mildly brushing my hair with the drifting song of the unseen guidance. It shined through my heart, the answer that I had been looking for

"But…" I let it manifest on my throat, my dream weaved in the magic of the finest seam. "…if I will be too scared to know my ability, then how could I know what awaits me?"

I felt like a ballerina that danced in a razor edge. Locked between my desire of who I want to be and who I should be. Lithe and agile but not brittle, I danced through its glinting sharp blade like the transillient shadow of a string as I searched for the truth. Every second that passed in my quest to know myself was a labor of love, A labor that was paid well with words that just slipped out of my lips like it was not I who spoke of it.

I was too embarrassed and was too scared to look back and take responsibility of whatever it was that I said. But I did managed to slip a peek into him. What I saw was that the man was smilling once again and was looking at me with eyes full of knowing. He was not grinning nor leering, he was just smiling like a sinner who was reborn. Then he let out a short giggle, of pure honest joy "I still have my doubts, but I am rooting for you…"

"…And so does the rest of Aqua" said another voice behind my back. The waiter was gone, and what waited for me to look at was ten thousand eyes from small animals that shines like diamonds in my gaze. All this time they had been watching us talk without me realizing their watchful presence. Fearsome as their glowing eyes were as they melt through the darkness, I was not scared for some reason. Could it be that its because I could feel that they meant no harm to the one who intruded their place of relaxation?

"Aria was the true symbol of this planet, chosen by Caith Sith himself and I am its caretaker" he said further. The Aria beret that he wore on his head suddenly became somewhat nostalgic and started to remind me of something. My heart was not pounding hard, I am calm as he, could it be because of his ever-smiling tone? "I was scared at first that Aria company will not be passed on to your heart. But I guess I better not judge the book by its cover, huh?" he admitted, dropping down his head towards his glass of milk whose dew has started to moisten the table cloth

He was talking nonsense. Words that I cannot understand but I know of great importance. "umm…" I made noise to gain his attention "What exactly is happening?"

"Ai Cicerone…" he spoke my name once again. This time his tone became so sensually soft you could already feel the congested air of the café suddenly softening like a velvet kiss. "I have something else to do so I cannot take you to Akari but theres some people I want you to meet"

And with that, my legs just moved on their own and I just found myself already at the exit, introducing me into the white white world outside. At the last moment, I remembered my manners and pivoted my torse back with only the intention of saying "Thank you for treating me" but I failed to do so for when my turn was complete, the only thing waiting for me was a run down infrastructure. A mold infested building in the midst of collapsing under its own weight. All windows and door openings are covered by wooden planks nailed to its corner to prohibit civilians and danger to rise up

"Was it…"I was mesmerized to the core. It was like I wandered into a place where my definition of reality was shattered beyond any reason. The next breath that I took into my lungs was loud and clear for I am in shock which intensified as I remembered Akari's tale about the café that can be found only in the mirage,

We had been exchanging emails almost every week. Since I am just a child, it was her who takes responsibility of writing messages that will be interesting enough to ignite a good talk or better yet, a good argument. Of course, it is expected that one cannot host the same party with the same style without losing the favor of the people and It is exactly what happened to Akari. She used up all her interesting adventures and she started to tell me fairytales taken from childish imaginations. I took it with full pledge excitement for I believed that they are real. As I grow older, my common sense did so and I took those tales no different from bedtime stories.

I froze and broke into a cold sweat. "Akari-san…." I whispered to no one. There is no possibility that such a person like her would actually lie. What is wrong with me? I do not know how long I stared into that razed wall without actually seeing it. There was no proof of me going anywhere but relaxed and welcoming sensation that I felt still lingers with in me.

"Huh?, Ai chan is that you?" Someone called me from behind. Im being called quite a lot just this day. Is it just me or this is Aqua's way of doing all means necessary to show that I am accepted in Neo Venezia?

Turning, I saw a gondolier in the uniform of Himeya Company. Her short and boyish hair was in the shade of being dark blue and indigo, emits an aura of full authority that and caring that you cannot decide which is which until you look directly into her eyes in the color of the sun will you only realize what she is- a leader.

"Aika-chan?" Aika is the best friend of Akari and at the same time, the heir of Himeya Company itself. Though belonging in a rich and well known family, she still pursued her humble dream of becoming an undine than honing her skills in managing their business. But when she became a Prima, they opened up a new branch far but not very far from their main branch here and she was its manager, This promotion separated her from Akari. Though separated, not even time and space succeeded in breaking their willingness to grow together. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking that." She said, lifting her paperbag of grocery items her chest. I could trace an outline of some conned goods and milk in it.

"I was gonna pay Akari a visit." I answered flatly. I thought about saying to her that I am going to Aria Company because I am gonna be with Akari but I suppose this isn't the best of time

"Your in luck" she said, twisting to her side and then I noticed that I was actually standing at the side of a canal and beside Aika is a white gondola lined at all corners with red runes- the symbol for Himeya. It was tied carefully in a palina . "I was gonna drop by to Akari as well."

"Eh? Is it alright to ferry a gondola during an Aqua Alta?"

"Don't worry" she assured with a chest full of pride "Primas have intricate knowledge about the canal system. I know exactly which path to tread"

Somehow, that arrogance only makes it more dangerous. I don't wanna ride it especially when it is not supposed to.

…Scene Break…

I removed my shoes that was drenched from the flood before going in letting the cold breeze chill my feet. It was Akari herself who gave me my first gondola ride and like any beginners, she was not yet good enough to steer the boat without rocking. Then if my memories does no fail me, it was Aika who drove the rest of the trip. Truth be told, Aikas steering was smoother and has a much better maneuvering than Akari's but that was 5 years ago. I wonder whos the better one now.

My train of thought journeyed far and wide as I reminisced all that has happened to me and my connection to this planet. And to no avail, my mouth speak out faster than for me to realize that I shouldnt "Say Aika…"

"hmn?"

This must be the stupidest question but its just that I cannot take the mans words out of my head. I needed answers. "Is the Aria Company really so special?"

Its seems that I caught her ear "Now that you say it, I guess you could say that it is really special"

My heart skipped a beat. Oh dear lord "H-h-how special?"

"How should I put this…" She stopped her rowing as she raised her hand to her mouth and her eyes dilated in deep thought. Then she began to explain a story of its history in the eyes of an admirer "It was already founded before I was born so I do not know much about Grandma but her skills and records are well among all the gondoliers. Alicia's graceful demeanor is unquestionable , in fact, it was a true shocker to me when instead of choosing someone here in Aqua to be her apprentice, she actually hired Akari from Man-Home. And when she became its manager…"

Her gaze dropped, when she sacrificed all her attention just to search for that word that would describe her friend in the best way possible "…Im not sure but I think you could say that Aria company is now the personification of Aqua's smile or something"

I gulped a scream that manifested in my throat. I never thought that pressure can be so…

I wanted to ask another question but I was shocked when she suddenly gasped out loud like a balloon of liquefied petroleum gas that met a candle flare. "ARGH! Kinshi kinshi!, Kinshi! Hazukashii serifu kinshi!"

The gondola rocked and shooked at the magnitude of 8 "Wah," I yelp, holding tight on the rail of the wood to keep myself on place and fend off the undine who was freaking out. Stirring the water from the outside in out of her unreasonable frenzy "Get a hold of yourself Aika-chan!"

It was a miracle that she actually halted for real. And reboot her senses just like that but the damage was done and as long as the row is on her hand, I will never feel safe again. "That reminds me," she looked at me, paying a perfect ignorance on my still frightened facial expression. "Whats with that question out of the blue anyway?"

I shrugged off what she just did like it was a harmless little joke. And think deep and twice about answering it head on. "I am…" I scrubbed the back of my head search for comfort. I know that by answering it like this, I will be in another awkward moment. "I am gonna be an undine for Aria company today."

"Hah?" her jaw dropped. An awkward moment it was indeed. "Do you know how hard the test is?"

"Yes" I answered flatly, last time I took pride in my answer, I was put under intense pressure. I already learned my lesson

"Do you know how to handle costumers well?"

"uhh…" That I cannot answer yet. Residents in Man-Home seldom goes out just to socialize for everything can already be done at home. So im not really the people person but…I cannot give up without a fight

"Forgive this sudden request" Aika stepped down and handed her oar to me with a deadlock gaze that send chills run up to my spine "But, can you show me how you row?"

"huh?" I was startled at this sudden request that I cannot even speak clearly "I-I-I don't think I ca-"

"Faint hearted words are not allowed." She scolded me

"ehhh?" I still refuses her offer to row despite her enthusiastic invitation

"Come on Ai-chan, why else would Akari choose you?" Her mellow tone shined through me, she was right. This is a test of who I am and my reason for being what I am

With the raging fires of cutthroat determination conflagrating on my eyes, I took the oar to my hand, feeling all of its weight into my arm. I could already hear the voice of the gondola and the oar whispering their trust and their doubts on my skills. Opening all my senses to the dissonant accordance of the elements that calls my name, I became one with the boat who became one with the water who was the master of the world. It was a magic that was weaved into this world, long been dancing with the old. Tales of integrity and serenity, all carved a wreate of tales that never will encounter a death. I listened to it all, carefully heading its call

_Aika saw this rampaging strength and began to think if she did the right thing "On a second thought, I think its best if you leave it to me" she said but its too late for her._

Polished and poised, I spoke the trance before I gazed into the distance. My other self waving at me, I shall approach her with glee. It shall decide who I really am, with a fortitude of a brethren. I dipped the oar in the shinning water, its rivulating soul shall never waiver.

"Here goes nothing!"

I flew in the water like a falcon swimming in the air. Destined to rule in its lair, the water I laid bare. Soaring through its rampaging waves in a speed that leaves afterimages in the path that my shadows had marked. Singing to the symphony of the wind, the world transcended its self, eager to please the master who's need was greater than its own. Every stroke churned like the heart of God, distorting the images of the land into something as illusionary as the moon on the waters reflection. Feeling the air that I now command, resisting my demand. The wind turned into a gale that whipped my hair for it refuses to be under my veil. As if I will allow that.

"_THIS SPEED IS NOT ALLOWED!"_ _Aika screamed at the top of her lungs. Her vision was twisted in a grotesque way for the water and the air obscured her vision. She knows that she has just unleashed a monster and she knows even better that if this speed wont be stopped, she will not live long enough to say goodbye to her Al-kun. And so she began to pray accompanied by the visions of her marriage with the child-like gnome. She does not want to die here but she is ready to accept anything._

_Faster than said, the last thing she heard was a "Gondola, Torimas…" from a very familiar dead pan voice before everything fell into a pandemonium._

…Scene Break…

"So, Aika-senpai, Ai-chan, what did we learned today?" The green haired girl whos height was only inches higher than mine. Her uniform from Orange Planet was soaked with water and dripping wet.

"Speeding is not allowed" I replied silently

"Not to allow a newbie without proper precaution first" Aika replied on the background.

"And what can we conclude from all this?" Alice Carolle asked further, tapping her feet on the gondola impatiently

"That I should not let my emotions get the better of me" I cant believe that my high-spirited self led me to such disgrace.

"That even curiosity has its limits, I guess…" Aika spoke, trying to pry an embarrassed smile to Alice but she narrowed her gaze causing the proud heir of Himeya to drop her head, guilty

With an exaggerated sigh and a frustrated facepalm, Alice rode back onto her gondola. "Do you two knows that you could have been arrested for such carelessness?"

Alice Carolle is the prodigy of Orange planet who was hired at the same age as I or even younger. Though small and frail, she is a genius who managed to maintain both her school studies and her training at a good pace. And this hard work paid her well with being written as the first gondolier to skipped a rank from being a Pair (newbie) straight into a Prima (full time worker). It may be nice to the ear to be called a "genuis" but she freely admitted that she lacks social skills that if it weren't for Akari and her senior named Athena, she would have failed her dreams

We must have looked pathetic with having a small girl lecturing us like a senior. Alice sighed again "Lets go, I better get a change of clothes before I get a cold"

"To where?" Aika asked

"The usual…" Alice answered, lifting the groceries from the Himeyan gondola into hers It was gods will that those stuffs was not affected by the water at all. The gondola is still on good condition and can still be used for paying costumers with no complains but im pretty sure I wont get away with this. Not being allowed to row again with the same trust is the least to expect. "…You are going to Aria Company are you not?"

And so we aboard the gondola, Aika was the one who handles the oar while Alice and I sat silently on the chair. This time drifting quietly and in peace.

"But you know what Ai-chan?" Aika said "That was some great rowing you did"

"R-R-Really?" I uttered.

"Yeah" Alice yipped in agreement, her soaked uniform was starting to dry up. "That was some "really" invulnerable speed, Akari's backwards rowing is the only thing that can outmaneuver it" (AN. Alice is fond of saying "Dekai" which means "really" or "big")

I threw all the weight of my back into the seat and folded both of my arms till my palm caught the back of my neck "Man Home has limited place to train in." I declared my disappointment on my home planet "All rivers and oceans are controlled, neat and orderly. The advance technology of Man Home ruined the balance and creativity of nature. The only places that people like me can train to are special rivers made for athletes which can only be navigated by going against the flow."

"So Im really sorry" I whimpered "I caused too much trouble because im not used with such submissive rivers"

"Ah," Aika cheerfully painted her face with a wide smile, swaying her hand and gesturing me to ignore it "Don't worry about it. Its all the same among beginners"

It's a thorn that was pulled out of my throat upon hearing that. I felt lighter inside like I was made of cotton brimming to overflowing with silken whispers. I was born in a place envied for its advancements yet I am always dying to return to a place of inconvenience.

…Scene Break…

"EMBARRASSING COMMENTS ARE NOT ALLOOOOWWWWWEEEEEDDDDD!"'

I sprung wide awake, thumping my heart so fast I felt like its gonna crash through my ribs.

"Ehhhh!"

Squinting my dozing eyes, I saw water. Endless sight of waves crashing gently on each other as the setting tangerine sun melt with them. Dying the whole field in an orange wind, shinning like a bitter sweet glint of an apricot glass forged in a yellow flame. _I fell asleep?_

"Geez, Akari, Your new hairstyle made you look mature but do you realize that you will only disappoint your costumers once they discover that you are not the Yamato Nadeshiko that they expect?" The crude voice alerted me to the fact that I am not alone.

Its already sundown and very soon the pure blank canvass will stretch itself in the sky together with the starlights and 3 Marsian satellites. Though still albietly weak, I turn to my side to see myself surrounded by planks and planks of wood. Im in an open coffin. Or was it?

"Actually, Athena sempai was also always being mistaken to be a solid steel but she is actually a complete Dojikko" With a vision that is still vague, I saw that the one talking is a little girl about the age of 14. She has a waist level of green hair and a firm dead-pan voice. _A-Alice Carolle?_

I lifted myself slowly, with arms that are trembling and eyes that are still heavy as my waist finally saw the view outside. _I was sleeping in the hard surface of a gondola?_ "Oh, you awake?" came the voice from the same girl who yelled a caconophonic anthem that woke me up. I have no doubt. It was the Heir of Himeya company.

"Hey look Akari, your apprentice was up" She called for her..

I am inside a gondola. And looming above me and the gondolier is the Aria company. Like a towering monolith in its spellbounding splendor poured all over by the bath of the orange gale of the setting sun melting into the water to make room for the Marsian moons to claim its territorial realm of the night.

"Ah" Akari came rushing to the slope "Welcome Ai, to the Aria Company"

I jaw dropped upon seeing Akari's new hairstyle. Not only did her hair grew to waist level. Her sideburns too had reached a length so long she actually managed to loop it around her hair to form a ponytail with enough spare to do it 10 more times. I don't know whether to be disturbed that such sideburns can actually exist or be amused that she could actually row without tangling it upon herself.

Out of sheer confusion, I let myself slumped back into the gondola without speaking anything which made me look like I just loosed consciousness causing Akari to yelp "Hahi!" out of surprise.

I don't feel like asking any questions yet

●▬▬▬▬▬▬๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑▬▬▬▬▬▬●

This story will be abit long because I am focusing on the scenery and emotions to set up the mood, Thats my style. Please tell me if I am getting overly detailed, ok?

**Q: 5 years?**

**-**Ai chan looks like a 9 year old girl when we first saw her on the anime, It took Akari 2 years to be a Prima and when we last saw Ai, she was already looking like 14. Unless she suffered the same thing that happened with Al

**Q: Ai "Cicerone"?**

**-**Ai chan has no surname so I had to create my own. Cicerone is Italian for "guide" (according to google translate).

**Q: Aria-sachou is off character! He was supposed to be a fat woobly dumbass!**

**-**Ever seen how he acted in Aria the Origination ep 7? Its like Aria-sachou is an overseer of undines. Maa-sachou is also compatible as an overseer because we don't know if "she" is really just a kitten or something else inside. (The manga revealed that Maa-sachou is a girl)

**Q: I think you exaggerated Ai's rowing**

**-**You havent seen the manga. In the manga, Akari was so fast she leaves after images and the light coming from lamps actually distorts. Not to mention, the rowing skills of the gondoliers makes them look like magical girls with special wands.

**Q: 6 years of unblemished records to be a Water Fairy?**

**-**Just bear with me, ok? It will be epic, I assure you.

**Q: This story seems familiar**

**-**In a way yes because this is based on Chap #1 of "Aqua", renamed into "Aria" after Amano Kozune changed publication house


	2. Special Navigation: Welcoming Song

**I know that ALL of us wanted to see what happened before Ai came into the Aria company and what exactly was Akari doing all those times. I mean, come on! ALL of us looks at her as a weak girl and we think that she is a rabbit who will die out of loneliness. (Yes, rabbits die when left without company). Mainly because optimistic/friendly people are people whom we cannot imagine getting used to solitude. ****This is a story before chapter 1 happened and will be in Akari's point of view****. (Based on Picture Drama #7)**

**In case you haven't noticed, I changed the ending of the first chapter and added 3000 more words. Also, about chapter 1, I wanted to apologize if it was abit intense and not fit for a sequel for Aria. Don't worry, this next story will focus on the lighter side and unlike the first chapter which was full of details, this one has no need for any scenery porn so reading will also be lighter but I will need the full force of your imagination, ok? **

**The OST's you will need will be: "Eien No Umi~ A song for Zephyr~", "Second Season~ Deai" and "Tsunaidate no Te", (**"Torikago no Yume" will also be nice)**. You will know when to play it once you reached the right moment. STORY START!**

…**๑****ஜ****۩۞۩****ஜ****๑****..****.**

**~A K A R I _ M I Z U N A S H I~**

The rising sun slowly stretched out its golden arms to wrap the planet of water into its warm embrace. All corners of Neo Venezia glistened like polished diamonds as the white shine of the blanket of snow and frost started to melt in the new warmth that spreads its domain to declare the arrival of a new season. It was this scent of spring that caressed my skin, pushing my eyelids open to the sight of sunbeams cascading from the glass windows into my dozing eyes. It was a wonderful greeting to start my day. The comforting warm threads of sun light tangled itself with my skin before the frozen breath of the dying winter entered my room. Making me shiver and forcing me out of my slumber for it felt like I was plunged into ice cold water

"Ara?" I spoke softly and discreetly, still unaware of anything else but the coldness of the room. "Since when did I opened the window?"

"Puinyu?" came the usual odd answer. On the window was a big ball of pluffy white fur that could easily be lost in the snowscape without even trying. The president of the company was the first to wake up (again)

"Aria-sachou…" I greeted silently, almost a whisper. Watching his blue eyes that warns softly that I better not try to coil myself underneath the blanket and try to sleep again "…good morning…"

_Oh what would I do without Aria-sachou _After a few strechings to get my blood running again. I started to take the daily morning routine. Amassing myself with the sounds that signals that the city was starting to join me in rising up to merrily greet the wonders that this brand new day shall bring.

_Zenryaku, Today, the scent of spring was starting tokick off and spread far and wide throughout Aqua. The ashen clouds was starting to break apart as the shy morning sun starts to take a few sneak peeks.I feel like im a girft being unwrap, I wonder if the person who will receive me shall like the surprise inside the box.~ Te hee~_

Just when I was about to open the stove to start cooking, I heard a few short knocks on the metal door. I wonder who could pay me a visit so early in the morning. "Coming…" The door opened with a squeek and just like that, my entire body flared with excitement upon seeing the one who paid me a visit.

"Grandma!" My voice undoubtly laced with happiness that came at the very precise time when a smile etched itself on my face.

Though already aged with time, the elegant joy that her presence alone emits was enough to change the mood and her smile was cheerful as ever. In fact, its more like shes shinning even brighter with time. Her pinkish sweater and yellow neckwarmer that protects her from the unfriendly environment smells like honey suckle. Such a sweet scent from an even sweeter lady

It must have been hard for her age to wait outside, exposed to the snow and all just for me to let her in. "Come in, come in" I invited, taking her basket for her (which was strangely abit heavy) and let her in to warm up. With just that single step in, she was ambushed by an enthusiastic white marstian cat whom she diligently caught into her bosom as if Aria-sachou was a mere thrown pillow. Aria-sachou was over 5 kilograms yet the only response that came from Grandma was a nostalgic peal of laughter

"Ara, ara" she giggle smoothly, the kindness in her tone was refreshing like a breath of fresh air "Long Time no see, Aria-sachou"

"have you eaten yet, Grandma?" I asked, excitedly setting up the stove, debating whether to make a warm soup or perhaps a hot chocolate. It has been a while since I had a company to eat breakfast with. I hope everything will work out the way I would want it to be.

"Ara, ara" she smiled. This is how she starts to speak her delight. A feat that Alice-chan, my retired mentor has inherited. "Im so glad I came just on time"

I turned to see what she meant "Eh?"

She picked up the basket from where I left it and slide off the velvet mantel piece that covers the delicacy inside. Aria-sachou's mouth watered like a waterfall when we saw Jars, 6 jars full of sweetened apples drenched in honey, clear jelly and cinnamons "I made too much Apple fillings last autumn, I was hoping to make some apple pies with you, If you have the time"

"Its my pleasure. I only have one booking today and that will be by late noon." No words in the dictionary in any language can ever describe the mirth that I am feeling right now.

Though I am inexperienced with baking, especially with pies, Grandma was certainly a one of a kind chef. Its like her age didn't caused any hindrance in her abilities whatsoever. With her on the loose, I feel like I am not even needed as she can prepare everything by herself. The alluring feeling that the scent of the apples was giving the air a fresh scent and an atmosphere of a sweetness that is something to die for. Brimming all corners with its sugarine voice which made Aria-sachou even more excited to take the first bite.

"umm" I started to change our talk from simple hellos into something personal and give my reports about everything that has happened "Thankyou for coming and worrying about me. Aria is not as great as when Alicia was still here but thanks to the people recommending me, I am starting to get more and more bookings"

Typical Prima undines waits at the pier for tourists who would like a tour. Having a request to book means that you are getting more and more trust from the people.

"I see…"came her reply. Its clear that she is happy about it but I wanna make sure I will not worry anyone and I started to talk things without my minds consent

"There may be times that I get lonely but…" Aria-sachou started to purr his "puinyu's" to make his presence known. I feel grateful that he knows when I needed help "Yes! Im fine because Aria-sachou is with me"

"Plus…" I added "…sometimes, Alicia-san checks up on me"

That was the only news that I needed to say. I have my doubts if I relieved Grandma of her worries about me. It pains me to see people worrying about me. I feel insecure for they have no trust on my capabilities. "Hey, Akari-chan" here goes her response, "Once we finish the pies, why don't we take some to Alicia-san?"

"eh?"

"Do you know, Alicia just cant get enough of apples. Lets give her a nice present before the arrival of spring. How about it?" Aria-sachou can no longer hold it in when his eyes flared with anticipation from the good news and screamed out a loud "Puinyay!". He really wanted to visit as much acquaintances as possible

"Um, right now?"

"Come on" she said with her seductive grin. A smile so heartwarming she is like the a goddess "The weather is very nice too"

"But me going to see her is a bit…" My voice lowered from my usual tone to a whisper as I fell into an abyss of my own fears

"You must be thinking that its not good to always rely on her right?" Grandma is indeed one of the finest sugar time has ever cultivated. Her wisdom harnessed through experience was something no one can deny. It is no use trying to keep what I feel as a secret. I nodded my answer timidly.

"If I cannot manage Aria company first," I tugged my hair, massaging it shyly to seek the faintest hint that will take me out of this discomforting scene "Im afraid that Id just worry her endlessly. So now is a bit…"

Grandma giggled continuesly, like she just heard a clean innocent joke from nephews who can hardly await her cookies. "I think its nice to see her today because the weather is nice and your time is just on schedule"

"Grandma…" It was all that I managed to let out. It was just a few simple words but I could already feel fortitude in my pointless worries. Every stress of her tone was a rhapsody of divine enchantment. She was truly the greatest Water Fairy to ever existed

"Plus, I haven't ridden your gondola yet, have I?"

…Scene Break…

After cooking, we drifted rode my gondola through the waters and drifted through it. It was so crystal clear that if not for the rippling that my oar makes everytime I dipped and stroke it, you wouldn't know if it was still the water you are riding on or you are already flying in the sky itself. Life in Aqua is a very peaceful one and times like this when the town is quiet yet you could sense its happy and alive isn't a rare occasion.I really cannot remember clearly but based on my costumers complains, in Man-Home, Everything is well made that you don't really have to move anymore but when things became too well made, you can no longer communicate with the spirits of Nature.

Here in Aqua, the voices of the elementals are your very neighbors

"The wind feels so great" Grandma exhaled her ecstasy while watching the treads of life began to take form in the distance "it has gotten quite warmer now"

"Grandma…" Out of the blue, I spoke as courteous as possible. As we get nearer to Alicia-sans place, I cant help it, my anxiety just kept on getting the better of me and I am in great need of Grandmas assistance "Is it really ok to visit her house on such a short notice?"

Grandma paused for a while before answering me. When she did, her voice was full of sadness and It was beyond my capabilities to managed to stand still with such depressing presence. "There was a time when Alicia –san dropped at my place" Her voice dropped an octave. It was not the news that resonated my insides. It was her tone in saying it. It was overflowing with so much depression that its already suffocating.

"Just like you, she would never come for because shes afraid shed worry me. But then her booking was cancelled and the next booking wasn't able to make it so she became worried." She stopped for a few moments there, allowing my mind to savor the haunting scene "It was raining hard and she was completely soaked"

"That happened?" I failed to keep my mouth shut for I was shocked. I cannot imagine Alicia getting so worried, the last time I saw her weak side was on her retirement alone. But to see Alicia soak in the rain and worrying tremendously was too cruel to allow to be given space in my head.

"Yes, It really surprised me but you know?" All of a sudden, the humid breeze blew across our face and instead of shivering, a sweet smile was found on her face "I was happy…"

"You were happy?"

"When I left Aria company, I left her quite relentlessly when she looked so uneasy. Like a stain, it remained in my heart" This time, her tone was undeniably full of guilt yet the sense of honorable euphoria was still there "So when she came to honestly tell me what worried her, I was really happy"

This time, I was silenced. I don't know what expression to make nor any decent thing to say. I was too overwhelmed with the thoughts of a frightened Alicia-san. More to think of her crying all the worries of her heart.

"It was her first time" Grandma broke the silence that latched my voice. "So its natural shed be anxious. But when your worries pile up, they will weight heavily on your mind. And before you realize it, you cannot support them by yourself anymore. Its just like the clouds, they are never light all the time, they also had to cry. It may be a bitter experience but once you get passed through the storm, you will see a sunrise far more beautiful like you had ever seen before"

"You don't have too push yourself either, Akari-chan" she said. "You can express your anxieties. You can only show that to Alicia-san right? When your precious juniors comes to see you, that alone can make you happy. You've already done alot, so why not rely on Alicia-san for a bit?If you don't, Alicia-san might also get lonely"

"Grandma…" I whispered. This woman on board my gondola was not just a simple woman whom time has chosen to bear the fruits of wisdom. I am currently in the presence of a goddess. A goddess of wisdom who just bestowed enlightenment to my troubling heart. "Your words are just like the spring wind blowing across my cheeks. My mind feels a lot lighter now. Thank you very much"

"Ara, ara" This willingness to stay strong in the midst of trouble must have brought so much amusement to her "You are wearing your best smile today. That's truly the best gift anyone could ever have."

…Scene Break…

Alicia-sans house was built similar to any house on the riverside. We first had to park my gondola on a nearby dock before walking towards her abode. It was a neat place to live on. A gateway with patches and pots for plants that are still waiting for the right season to bloom, Four walls of colored bricks and a roof made of pottery tiles. Nobody in Neo Venezia really wanted a life of luxury, most renowned people like Grandma who spent their lifetime in fame usually ends up seeking the life where they could watch without interruption the miracles and blessings of a life worth living. The only luxury that one will like to show off to the people are flowers that explodes in full colors in every season. Which is something I doubt a member of the gondola association can find time with. Even for someone like Alicia-san

It took us only a few short knocks before Alicia-san appeared before us in her casual homely winter attire which is a pink sweater filled with stitches of cornflowers and a dark green jeans. Though frizzy, her blonde hair was still braided gorgeously like how she always wear when she was still in the Aria company. She looks so mature in those clothes. "Akari-chan Grandma!"

It was a pleasant surprise for both of us to come and see each other during this winter season "I think we made too much apple pies, do you wanna eat with us?"

To think that a simple visit like this could make Alicia-san very happy, it's one of the amazing feats of small actions that Grandma has an infinite knowledge on.

Once inside, I felt like I fell into a dreamlike state. Nothing was elegant, every furniture was nothing out of ordinary yet this simplicity itself was giving off a relaxing feeling. Especially the windows that was draped with thin white see-through curtains with stitches of daisies and butterflies comaflaged well in an active illusion that makes them seem like frolicking whenever the wind lifts them up.

We ate together at the small table in the living room, "Amazing, Akari-chan" I gulped when Alicia-san called my name after she lifted off the mantel that covers the pie and ensure that the tender warm scent will tease all her senses "I cant believe you found high quality apples in such a season like this"

"umm…" I pushed the tip of my pointer fingers together embarrassedly "Its all Grandma's work"

Grandma giggled silently on my side "When the barn is full, Share the rest"

When she took the first bite, her face curved into a smile "This is some high-quality apples found only in Grandma's place"

It was my turn to taste the fruition of our labor when before my lips could even touch the warm mien of my slice, Alicia-san asked me something that sent shivers throughout my veins: "Say Akari, what is your preferences for an apprentice?"

My face turn blue with the tought as if it was poison "I-i-I don't think I am good enough to teach someone"

"Sure you are" Grandma convinced me "Every Primas are good enough to teach"

My current posture must be a symbol of uncomfortableness Like I am trapped in a labyrinthine hall with the ceilings and arched doorways leaning heavy on me. Only thing is that its my lack of self-trust that is weighting my heart heavy "But…" I began but Alicia-san delayed my plan to reason with Grandma

"Ara, ara" "Im not asking that you should ask pick one now, its just that maybe you should start to prepare for the arrival of a student"

_A student, huh?_ I have my worries if I can handle a student well. So far, I never taught anyone about rowing, when we were still Singles, it was Aika who mostly lead the practice and notices each and every mistakes that we do. Alice on the other hand has only her small voice to be a burden. I am the one with the most problems all the time. _Can I really be a good teacher?_

…Scene Break…

It was a couple of hours well spent with Alicia-sans heartwarming company where we traded frivolous stories about every situation that we had been. They didn't pressured me to the apprentice thing, they just ask about my preferences which I answered with an "I am not sure", and that was it. We only noticed the time when Alicia got a call from the gondola association who announced an information about something that has to be changed in the document that was assigned to her. That was the spirit breaker but I suppose that if we have all the time in the world, we wont find the value of it.

I guided Grandma only up to the train station, where she said she can take it from there. The travel back was with me alone, well not really alone. A lot of my friends traded "hello's" with me on the way back. I do not have a watch but based on my inner clock, my time with my costumer should be only in a few minutes more. A few minutes which I used to lean over the fence of Aria company and look over the ocean, letting all my senses wander with the flow of time. Winter is a harsh season but no matter how you hate it, once it was over you will miss it. Perhaps there is also love in hate

Those were my thoughts until when my sideburns was tugged and pulled.

"Momiko!" came a greeting from a man in a long ponytail and wearing an open kimono-like jacket decorated with a green vest as undergarment.

"That's rude, Akatsuki-san" I scolded. Akatsuki is an apprentice Salamander who works at the floating island called "Ukijima". He always pays me a visit whenever he gets the chance, and whenever he does so, I am always surprised in any way possible. I don't know why he does so cause as far as I know, its Alicia-san hes after. Perhaps this is his way of showing his care. "Plus its not "Momiko" (pigtails)

He just stared at me like that angrily that his eyebrows twitched and the veins in his neck thickened "Do you know how long I waited?"

I shook nervously,_ Why is he so mad? Wait, did he just said he waited?_ "Waited?"

He finally let go of my sideburns then said "I book myself today, have you forgotten?"

"Ehh?" I was astonished at this news "You mean you're the one who called last night?"

"Argh, your such a bubble head!" He scowled before he loomed over my white gondola which was provided by the gondola association. Then he jumped to it. Violently shaking the whole boat in the process. "Just do your job and get me lost."

"B-b-but…"

"Anywhere is fine. Just show me your skills now that you're a Prima. Don't disappoint me, got it Momiko?" That made me much more nervous that day Alicia announced that I will be having my Prima test. I understand nothing about his intentions but I guess he just wanted to see how well I improved. And that request is something I must not deny.

…Scene Break…

Wet set off shinning in the waters bubbling sounds as my oar submerged itself on the gentle waves. Reminising the lenient soul of the breathing world. As we freely maneuver the brilliant sea, I started to plan out a destination that will fit the character of my costumer. For a person with a fiery soul, he must be exhausted, the proper destination that would sooth a restless heart is most certainly with the scenic view of the snowbugs.

"Dear Costumer" I spoke with my most welcoming paradial tone but much to my luck which just run out, I was pretified when I saw Akatsuki staring at me directly in a deadlock gaze. I fliched at once and unknowingly yipped "Hahi!"

"W-w-what?"

Its not polite to stare and im pretty sure he knows that but instead of apologizing for such crude action, he even intensified his stare in a way that I could already feel it piercing through my flesh and bones. Burning the rest of my body in the process. Like a laser beam focused on a hill of saw dust. "Hey" finally he shattered his dangerous scrying "Have you ever considered growing your hair?"

"Eh?"

He scrutinized me for a few more seconds before letting go at last and slumped back on the chair in the most comfortable position for him. "Oh nothing, its just that I noticed that if you will grow your hair, you will look mature. But" he added "If you did lengthen your hair then you will lose your pigtails and I will have to find another name for you."

_Long Hair to look mature?_

"Say Akatsuki"

"hmn?"

"Do you think that I am competent enough to teach an apprentice?" I asked straight forward, some costumers doesn't like extra respect on them for it makes them feel uncomfortable and Akatsuki is one of them.

He gave a sideway look before answering "To be blunt, I don't think that there is any sign that you are prepared to teach. Teaching is just learning allover again. You never know when you are wise enough, it's a matter of being prepared to know who you really are and what you are standing for. There is no limits to learning, as long as it is what your heart seeks. If you are persevering to teach because of passion then a helping hand will always be at reach."

All of a sudden, a small fleet of blue jays flew overheard, singing in a choir of enchanting songs that we trailed off and lead us to a sight that tattered us into a world of warm welcomes.

_Zenryaku, maybe I am still too inexperience to have a student to teach but I do not have to worry, the city is just behind my back._

●▬▬▬▬▬▬๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑▬▬▬▬▬▬●

**~ E P I L O G U E ~**

I sat on my chair, lounging freely with my laptop on my table. The sun was already setting into a tangerine air yet Aria-sachou and Ai-chan still haven't arrived. This must be the same exact feeling that Alicia-san felt when I first arrived to Aria Company. This anticipation and restlessness that makes me uncomfortable and left me unable to get some sleep last night is probably what all Primas feel before the arrival of their soon-to-be juniors.

I yawned wide mouthed due to lack of sleep, then as if the wind was playing tricks on me, the breeze blew hard from my back causing locks of my hair to end up stuffing to my mouth. I giggled inside. Long hairs sure is impractical but they are very good during winters. I wonder how Ai-chan is doing right now? What is it that's taking them too long? Its not that I wanted them to hurry up, no I wanted them to have fun but its just that my selfishness is acting up on their own.

"Hey Akari!" a voice came from underneath the terrace from where I am spending my time to wait for the Aqua Alta to dissapear.

I was so full of worried excitement that before I knew it, I just leapt out of my chair and into the pavement to see who was calling me. And so it was. Aika and Alice was in an orange planets gondola and sprawled within the center is…"A-A-Ai-chan?"

I hurried down to get below to give them a better greeting and to meet my apprentice face to face. "W-W-What happened to her?" I began to tremble, as I spoke. I don't know for what reason what so ever that I also forgot that I came to Aria company, sleeping peacefully as a generous gondola rower lead me to my destination. _Oh_ _Postman-san, if only you could see this now._

"Don't worry about her, she just felt tired after what happened" Aika declared

"What happened?"

"She was a "really" fast rower." Alice declared with exaggerated yet still a deadpan tone "I think you will "really" have a hard time teaching her how to maneuver properly"

I smiled as if holding a laugh. As I observed more of the girl who was being cradled by the gentle rocking of the a sigh of innocence, I said: "Shes sleeping so peacefully, her dreamland must be about a glistening wonderland"

"EMBRASSING COMMENTS ARE NOT ALOWWWEEEDDD!"

●▬▬▬▬▬▬๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑▬▬▬▬▬▬●

**Q: Where is Alicia-sans Husband?**

-Im sorry to say this but, we will not see Alicia-sans husband. I will ignore her marriage because if you cant see. The only reason why Amano-sensei said that Alicia is getting married is because she wanted to make way for an Akatsuki x Akari. And and Akatsuki x Akari it will be. If you had read the manga, you will really laugh your ass off at every chapter where Akari and Akatsuki are chosen as pairs. (the anime didn't animated it)

**Q: If this is based from the Picture Drama, then where can I watch it?**

**-**I am currently uploading it in YouTube in my other account. Together with the OVA-Arrietta. Just wait for a few more hours or days cause YouTube is soooo slow in uploading thanks to their new layout format which made everything complicated. This illegal so I will only upload what is necessary. If you wanted to know where I am downloading them then PM me and we will talk about it.

**Watch out for the next episode:**

"Song of the Living" 

(which will be about the promotion of Gnomes and might took 2 weeks of writing)

By the way, any suggestions and fan theories will be most appreciated. This story might not get much views but who cares? We write for passion not for fame and fortune. Right? So please send me any suggestions like: Do you want an Anzu x Pattisier? Or do you want the girls to take a bath in the hotspring only to end up meeting Woody, Al and Akatsuki, leading into chaos thanks to our tsundere named Aika?


	3. Navigation 2: Underground Choir

**AN: ****THIS IS FINALLY IT!**** Alright, the first 2 chapters is the prequel, this chapter will start exactly onto where the "Manga" left. Mainly because if you ask me, I like the manga version better because of the fact that in the anime, they greatly exaggerated Akari's optimism and the characters habits and attitudes to the point that its already unrealistically embarrassing. E.g, the gondola's goodbye where on the manga, Akari's goodbye was realistic. But in the Anime, they made all the undines seem like they have "Asperger Syndrome".**

**Same thing applied to the bonding of the 3 water fairies and Akatsuki's wits towards Alicia and his attraction towards Akari's sideburns and so on. Everything has its flaws and pro's I know, the anime is good especially on the Mysteries of the Cats and of how they greatly improved the Prima Test and Alicia-sans goodbye. But in majority, I like the manga better. Im sure you to will, (if you will first download all the appropriate OSTs as you read through its pages)**

****(Yeah I know, the title is different from what I said)****

Anyway, the OSTs that you will need will be: "Aqua", "Natsu no Yousei", "Mangetsu No Doruchie", "Aria no Yuuutsu" and an organ choir, "Ode To Joy" or "On Eagle's Wings" and "Joy To the World" is most recommended for the Spettacolo event but if you prefer emotional songs than organ choirs, then play "The Place where Wishes come True Version 1", "Fuyu-II" will also be nice

**S T O R Y _ S T A R T **

_It was already late at night for the city of Neo Venezia. Street lamps flaring the river banks and street roads in a tangerine conflaglation that was being reflected and distorted in the rivers unsteady surface. Most citizens of Neo Venezia sleeps early and wakes up early but those who have a lot of work to do sometimes had to sacrifice the tradition for the sake of their dedication. And that includes the manager of the new branch of Himeya Company._

_Himeya company's newbranch is roughly the size of the main branch located near "Santa Lucia Station". With only the distance of a 10 minute ride from an average gondolier, it seems more like a pitstop than a branch for any members from any branch of Himeya Company can freely go and leave as they wish. Though the maximum capacity is also less, its accommodation for both employees and guests alike are practically the same, which makes no difference to their managing officer named "Aika __**S. **__Granzchesta__"_

_Her room was upstairs to the highest floor and though rich, her room consists of nothing else out of the ordinary. Asingle drawer, a bed covered by pillows and a table. It is as plain as any of their employees with the difference of her table was brimming to overflowing with paperworks from management reports and aspiring applicants. She is as busy as a bee yet her cutthroat diligence to manage both the company and still remain as a gondolier keeps everything in place. And so she continued her job, writing and confirming all necessities until when her phone rang and disturbed her out._

_At this time of the night, the only person she expects to call is a wrong number or from her mentor-Akira, the currently sole Water Fairy and rules the overflowing kingdom of the canal with a prominence of a rose in full bloom. There are times Akira calls Aika no matter how late it was for she just wanted to say "I just wanted to make sure that you are already asleep" which, needless to say, ends in an exchange of verbal attacks. But Aika had been together with Akira for quite a long time now that she could see the deeper meaning behind that harshness. She could easily translate it into: "I cannot sleep, I wanted to hear your voice for I miss you so much"_

_But when she picked up the phone and heard the voice on the other end of the line, she went dead silent._

…**๑****ஜ۩۞۩ஜ****๑****...**

**~ A I _ C I C E R O N E ~**

The sunbeams poured down to my room, greeting me with a warm "Good Morning" equaled only by my current cheery emotions. Before fixing my bed and start the day, the very first thing I did was to search inside my bag and pull out a leather covered notebook with a padlock on the rear ends that interlinks them, ensuring that they remain closed. Among all the things I wanna bring with me, this is what I will never want to forget. It is my dream to start my days in a laid-back life with Akari-san and the rest of its citizens.

Summing all of my excitement, I let them all flow to my hands, giving it complete freedom to explore the white paper at will:

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday was a hassle but today is certainly the day. Today I will be an official undine of Aria Company. Today, I shall be under Akari-sans care and be with the rest of the gondoliers to mark the start of my brand new tale. To make matters even better is that Akari is on a day-off which means that I can have Akari-san for myself throughout the whole day._

After I finished writing, I closed it down and brought back the lock. It's a classic idea to write in diaries only after the day but I have my own style- if I will not lighten the rampant jubilance, it will be bad for the heart. When I turned to hide it somewhere safe, I was stunned for a moment to see a mound of white fur on my bed, constantly growing and declining in size every few second. At first, I released an "eep" with my hands and legs ready to make a run for my life until when I gave it a longer observation. It looks like, snores like and acts like.

"Geez, Aria-sachou" I sighed in relief "You scared me there"

I do not know since when he returned back to Aria-company nor how he manage to open the door. When I stretched my range of observation further, I saw that he brought something for me. It was a silky piece of cloth that was folded neatly into a square. I was torn between curiosity and apprehension when I unknowingly realized that my hands started to trail its glossy blue ornament.. So light and supple it was on my fingers and soothing fine textures and warm softness was weighted on my fingers. I know what it is and thinking of me wearing it made me rose in heat.

I tried it on. Feeling its warmth and creamlike softness caressing my body as I observe myself closely on the mirror twirling constantly to observe myself better. _Why is it that it is in the womans hormones to be so insecure when trying on an alien style for fashion?_ Just when I was about to descend to hear Akaris opinion, I jumped out of my skin when Aria-sachou screamed a "PUINYU!" which would of no doubt scared even Akari who was just down below.

"Aria-sachou!" I scolded. Noticing how pleased he was with the uniform on me, I gained some confidence to go down. And so I did, slowly, one by one I descended the stairs with Aria-sachou on the lead, hearing and smelling the breakfast that Akari-san had started to cook. I craned my neck over the wall like a bird peeking out of its nest before I stand behind Akari to present myself "Good Morning Akari-san" I greeted "I tried on my uniform"

She tilted back her head from what she was doing with the fruits on the faucet to give me a look. My god, how she looks so mature with those eyes staring at me. "W-what do you think"

"It looks good on you" she answered flatly. So honest it was that I felt relieved and no longer afraid to show myself with the uniform of an undine. Those few simple words was all I need to jump start my morning and we started to fix the table and helped her with the dishes. It was a simple meal yet when we are together in making it, I feel so relaxed.

We ate in silence but not in a cold manner. Just respectful and addressing the sounds of a city that is starting to start its day. Until when I saw to my surprise, I noticed that Akari-san hasn't touched her food yet. Looking out of my plate, I found the answer. She rested her elbows on the table to allow her head to be supported as her palm carried its weight while she examines the one opposite to her (which is unfortunately me) from head to toe. Her eyes was glinting sharp in an explosion of an eager engrossment which was compelled by the softness of her smile that curves elegantly to show that her intention was of a pure flawless passion.

Though her emotions are safe, my instincts towards it isn't. And it never came to my mind how red my face had burned and of how low I hide on the table before I asked "W-what is it?"

Added by my own silliness, Akari-sans posture and air of aura suddenly changed from a smiling vixen into a smiling maiden of love."Im just a little bit happy, that all"

…Scene Break…

After eating and doing our chores, we proceeded immediately towards the first event of the day-showing my rowing skills. While a primas gondola is white and ornamented by the rune-like lines, Newbies such as I uses black gondolas and wears 2 gloves to show my rank.

"Do your best Ai-chan" Akari cheered behind my back. She was leaning her elbows on the rails of the company to watch me go. Aria-sachou on the other hand was hanging and playing on the same rail just beside her as if it was monkey bars. I took a deep breath in, savoring the scent of the sea. It is never in my goal to disappoint Akari, I will ensure to impress her and be worthy of her trust.

And so I row, at first the resistance of the water wassturdy but after the first five strokes, it softened and started to move on its own. I cut through the water like a fine cutlery passing through soft butter. Elevating my soul with the wind that I invaded from its calming charm. Revolving it into a hazy gale that obscured my vision but not the senses that the gondola itself provided me. I journeyed my gondola in a circle over and over until I finally had enough and returned back to Akari

"Amazing Ai-chan, your like a feather drifting with the wind" Akari praised in her usual embarrassing remarks. "But, how should I put this...you are too fast and you easily loses maneuvering."

I froze when she said the bad news. I was already expecting that of course from what happened yesterday but its feels somewhat different when the one who said it was someone you admire so much. "I-i-im sorry" I said in a prideless voice "I cant help it, I enjoy it too much"

"Would you show me more of what you can do?" Akari asked. And it is my pleasure to do so. But just before I could start, the phone inside the office rang in an cacophonic ring. "Excuse me for a second Ai-chan"

I know that I am supposed to practice on my own but my curiosity just took the better of me and I peeked inside the office, with the full intention of eavesdropping at the same time. Its probably just some costumer who wanted to book himself for tomorrow and not aware that Akari is on a day off. But when Akari picked up the phone and placed it on her ear, the next thing I heard was a banging scream of "AKARI!" from a woman with thin yet dominant voice.

"HAHI!" Akari bursted in shock the same time a holographic screen pop out to reveal who was talking on the other line . "w-W-what is it Aika-chan?..."

Aika smile on the video in a way that is very teasingly light "You are free for today right, Akari?"

"uhh, yes" Akari replied

"Well then, why don't we have a talk at the café? I already called Alice and she is also free for today"

"B-b-but" Akari never finished what she was trying to say as Aika realized the answer she was gonna receive.

"Oh yeah, I remembered you already have a junior" Aika fumbled for a few seconds. Putting her finger close to her mouth to think for a solution. "Just take Ai-chan with you. I got some very good news for everyone. And remember Being Late is not Allowed!"

Then the line went dead. All the proof of the existence of the lady who bashed through our peaceful day was vanished without a trace. All that was left was the lingering sensation of her voice that remained in our heads for quite a while before Akari and I stared at each other. Doing some silent telephatic communication on what we are gonna do now.

…Scene Break…

It was about in the early rise of the day when we reached the café. That Aika never said where but Akari knows. Alice and Aika was already there when we arrived and after we ordered for some sweets to eat while chatting, Aika said her so called "good news" ASAP in her most paradial voice.

"I have a big announcement to make!" Aika declared

"Yes, yes. We really heard it already" Alice shrugged "We really rarely meet each other so whats with this fuss all about?"

Aika cleared her throat once as she equipped herself with her finest announcing voice. "Al-kun has just graduated into a full-pledge **gnome!**"

Al is a nickname for "Albert Pitt". He is a man who is a year older than Aika yet he looks like a young boy and shorter than Alice. He works as a gnome- someone who controls the gravity of Aqua and maintains it at 1G. Like a birthday candle that was blown out of its flickering tongues of darting fire, Akari and Alice was frozen shut on their sit and was unable to make a single move except when their voices finally reached their throat and shouted in disbelief the words "Congratulations Aika-chan!"

"A big congratulations to you Aika-sempai!" Alice added.

"Why are you two congratulating me?" Aika disallowed the two from their unending praises. "Congratulate Al. Al-kun!"

"umm…" I nudged gently to get their ear in a way that isn't rude at all. "Arent Al-kun already a gnome?"

All ears turned to me, when I asked that question but it was Aika who was eager to end my ignorance and took pleasure in sharing her knowledge "Al is just an apprentice. Like us Undines, Gnomes also has to undergo certain ranking before they are allowed to control the main room where the gravity of Aqua is being tamed. Those who passes the test for the gnomes will have to group together and perform a "**Spettacolo**" as a welcoming event."

"Wow" I whispered "Ive never heard of such event"

"Al-kun called me last night and I was really surprised about his news" Faster than a speeding bullet, Aika turned beet red before she jumped to her feet and yelled "And that's all we talked about I swear!"

Nobody asked her about it but she just became so defensive that Akari and I held tight to each other while Alice let out a sarcasmic "ho, ho?"

"Anyway" Aika got to correct herself and bring herself back to reality "This big event will happen this weekend. And Al-kun will have a role in it. Does everyone wanna go and watch?"

Akari-san flail her hands into the air just like the cheerful girl she was, while singing "Yay, I wanna go, I wanna go!" She does seem so mature with her hair tied into a ponytail but shes still the same Akari that I met before. The Akari-san who is optimistic to a fault in a way that you cannot decide if she is immature or so wise we cannot comprehend with her.

"A spettacolo underground," I calmed myself down to think of some simple answer. "It sounds like fun!"

"I think I can find time on that day" Alice replied calmly, as if its nothing special at all. "Come to think of it. This will be my first time underground."

"Ah, me too" I tweet "What is it like Aika-sempai?" Now that I am an undine, I guess calling Akira-sans friends as "sempai" will be most respectful

Once again, my ignorance pleased Aika and she started to drown us with informations that was lost within the overlapping words. **"…IALWAYSSAYTHATAL-KUNSHOULD…DIRTYSOAP…Caribeanpedophile…**

"uhh…" Alice and I was crushed under the devastating weight of Aika-sempai's generosity of sharing her knowledge that it pulverized us into nothingness and exited by simultaneously saying "I knew that it will be great", "Im looking forward to it"

"The truth is…" Aika-sempai confessed, resting her elbow onto the table and giving us a wink with an extra smile. Both of which are full of sinister re-assurance as if she was looking at a fool-proof trap. "…its better to see it than hear it"

"Well that settles it." She added further. Finishing the talk. "Ai-chan…"

"Hai?"

"Looks like your first date will be with us" Aika said but I disagree, I think my first date was with Akari-san.

…Scene Break…

The weekend evening came faster than I thought and now I am rowing the gondola with Akari as the passenger. A refreshing experience it was for me to row with only the street lamps to watchover . Of course I resisted at Akaris idea to make me row especially at night but there was no objections. I am an undine, I will know my navigation sooner or later Thankgoodness the tide allowed us to row through low bridges and my pretty uncontrolled rowing for both speed and maneuvering isn't too dangerous for we are the only ones on the canal this evening.

"An underground spetacollo…" Akari-san breathed in. Her glee towards a new experience can never be masked. "…Im so excited"

"Me too" I agreed

Suddenly, the stillness of the night fell into discord when a voice rose from the depths of darkness "Akatsukin ChaAarge3e!" It screamed through the silence and through our ears like a jolt of lightning that fished out our voice in the form of "Ha-hi!" for Akari and "Nanya!" for myself

"Wait for me Akatsuki!"

"Wait? How dare you slow down the defender of Aquas peace!" The voice erupted "Trouble never ends and I must ensure that peace moves faster. You must be ashamed of yourself for siding with the villains!"

Whoever was speaking like that must be taking pride on the fact that while others try to reach for the sky of knowledge and wisdom, he was trying to scrape a drink at the lowest bowels of the human threshold for both annoyance and stupidity. The answer arrived when we were about to pass under a bridge and the accused came sprinting into our sight

"Wanna be! If you wanna be worthy of my attention, you will have to earn it!" Said by a man in a lose white robe with images of fire printed at the low edges, signalling that he is a salamander- A worker from Ukijima who controls the weather.

The salamander halted to a stop at the middle of the paveway to look at us who are down below. When I saw the fierce face and the long hair, I was not surprised ""Whoa, Momiko, what are you doing here at such an hour?"

"Akatsuki-san" Akari returned the greeting. According to Akari's mails, Akatsuki was her first costumer and also the first to experience Akari's backwards rowing (which I may say, travels at warp speed). Though he seemed like he lacks a few brain cells and relatively reckless, he is sweet but still has issues with his pride. "We are going to see the promotion of gnomes"

"Promotion of Gnomes?" Akatsuki repeated. Then at last, the second man managed to come up behind him

"Akatsuki, whats the matter?" The man asked, wheezing. It was a man in a white sleeveless sweater which shows his muscular biceps. He also was also wearing a goggle which hides his eyes. His hair was a shock of spiky light brown but he still has a delicate yet waist long strand of a ponytail at the lowest part of the scalp. His name is "Udo Ayanokohji" but he prefers to be called by his nickname "Woody". He is a sylph (elite flier) who delivers light goods by air.

Woody leaned down towards us "Hey Akari-san, good evening"

Akari greeted him back "Good evening, what are you guys doing so late?" she asked

"Al invited us to an underground spettacolo." Woody answered flatly and I gasped at such coincidence "Al said on the phone that he will meet us by the tunnel entrance. I don't really know what he means by spettacolo but I can guess it's a one time event."

I turned to Akari. "Coincidence isn't it Akari-san?" I spoke softly

"Yes" Akari agreed. Smiling widely with eyes almost closed into a bliss. "Woody-san, Akatsuki-san." She called to them "Would you like to ride with us?"

Akatsuki and Woody tilted their heads to a "huh" for Akari failed to mention our destination. I took the liberty of providing the answer "We are also going to the Underground Tunnel to meet Al-kun, would you like to join us?"

"And who are you supposed to be?" Akatsuki gave me a terrifying look of daggers, slashing violently throughout my skin.

I was just about to respond to him, as politely as possible when Woody nudged him on the elbow. "Akatsuki, that's Ai-chan. The new employee of Aria company-nanoda"

He placed his fingers to his mouth and his eyes narrowed in deep thought, muttering "Ai…Ai…Ai…".He only met me twice and that was on the day of the New Years eve and the Redentor so I could understand if he does not remember me "Oh yeah I remembered!" he blared in triumph "You're the **scary girl** from last time!"

"S-S-Scary?" Akari shook both in voice and body. I on the other hand was speechless from his accusation

"Yeah, you're the girl who has this eminating dark presence around her while calling something out of the water!" Akatsuki pointed his slender fingers to me together with his accusations

I am so confused and lost from what I am hearing that the only smart thing I managed to say was: "Erm" before adding "I am not scary"

It was so discreet but Akatsuki still heard it and initially yelled: "You cant fool me Water Witch!"

_Water Witch sounds cool but used awful_

…Scene Break…

Before entering the underground, we all waited in a square outside the underground tunnel where we greeted each other "nighty night" except for Aika who is currently not yet arriving because she said shes going to fetch Al. "Good evening everyone" a kidlike tone spoke and soon enough, we all turned to see him, all with eager smiles drafted on our faces

"Al kun, congratulations!" Akari and I greeted simultaneously

"Salutations on your success" Alice cheered humbly

"Its nothing much thankyou"Al replied. Albert Pitt or Al-kun was wearing the usual gnome uniform of a thick working jeans, and an even thicker boots, a plain white polo underneath his black cape, and gloves fit for a blacksmith. Though Gnomes are not involved in firehazards, their uniforms are made like armors for they are exposed to small particles, unnatural gravitation, and supersonic radiation from gravity balls that if they wont wear enough protection for themselves, they will end up mutated.

"Say, wheres Aika?" Alice asked. Aika said she will pick up Al now where exactly is she?

"GIYAAAHHH!" came a scream that rivulated all the stillness of the night and sending a giant gale that tilted the very ground from where we stand "Why are these 2 here?" Aika demanded an answer while pointing her fingers at Woody and Akatsuki who was sitting on a bench.

"Its night, put a sack on it Gachapen." Akatsuki scolded.

"That's so cold of you, nanoda" Woody complained

"But isn't it natural for me to invite them?" Al asked, hoping that Aika knows that he was the one who is responsible for their arrival

"But to a concert, of all places, Are you sure?" Aika demanded. Shes always complaining that Akatsuki is too loud while Woody is too nosy. But obviously, she only wanted privacy with the little "shotacon".

"Damn straight he is!" Akatsuki assured with a sinister grin as he stood up and placed his elbows on Al's neck, locking it tight. He had to knelt down for their cheeks to meet. Then Woody knelt down to, to join Akatsuki in his could already feel the warm brotherly love that they all share with each other brushing past your skin. "Because the 2 of us are the best of childhood friends"

"Somehow that makes it more scarier" Aika shivered her words just in reach of an earshot.

In this playful moment, Akatsuki pinched Al's cheek just like how an antagonistic elder brother does to his youngest brother "Inviting Gachapen but not telling us? You deserve some punishment naughty naughty boy"

"Akatsuki, that hurts" Al cried. Who would have thought that Aika was not the only one being deceive by the shota?

…

All 7 of us rode Aikas gondola on our way to the underground base. With all our weight cramped on the center, it was already half submerged but there was no need to worry for Aquas gondola was hand crafted by masters of buoyancy. From there, it was Aika who steered the ride smoothly above the faintly illuminated dark waters into our destination.

"Say Al-kun" I nudge him gently "How exactly does the hierarchy of gnomes work?"

"The classifications of gnomes are easy to understand" He answered, smiling with satisfaction "Similar to undines who have 3 rankings, we to gnomes follows 3 stages." He turned towards Akari just beside him "Correct me if im wrong but the first stage of undines focuses only on rowing skills is it not?"

"Yes" Akari nodded

"And on the second stage, undines will have to study both the history of Aqua and at the same time, master psychology, fine etiquete and body language, correct?" He asked Alice

"Yes" Alice agreed "Undines doubles as psychologists for water and wind is a meditation medium that relaxes the body. It was the gondola association who wanted to take full advantage of the existence of undines to ensure that tourists and locals alike will be warmly welcomed and have a shoulder to lean on whenever the need arises, hence keeping out the people to act out of confusion and at the same time, lessening the crime rates of Aqua."

"Amazing" I gasped "I cant believe the roles of Undines can be so complex" but…I sagged in despair, "If being an undine requires so much, then can I really make it?"

"Youll be fine, its not easy but," Aika on our back puffed her chest in pride and boasted her arrogance "Its will be worth it for its thanks to us undines that Aquas crime rates is barely non-existant for we stop it before it even started"

Akari joined in by chanting "The role of undines is to sing a song that guides sailors through the rampage of the storm"

Which was immediately smashed into pieces by Aika who lacerated her undying: "Embarrassing remarks aren't allowed!"

Then suddenly, Alice cleared her throat which alerted everyone into silence. "Al-kun, would you mind continuing?"

Al nodded to her as thanks then started from where he left off "As I were saying, we gnomes also have 3 rankings. The first rank focuses on studying the geography of the planet until we reached the second rank which will be mainly focused on studying the tectonic plates and the gravitational system of Aqua"

"As I once explained to you Aika and Akari, the core of Aqua is made up of countless pipes all throughout the underground. Endlessly flowing within them are "gravity stones" which looks like gum balls but dangerously made up of immense mass which we gnomes controls in order to maintain the planet at 1-G. Maintaning this is our job as gnomes. You can say that what you experiences on the surface a product of the precise specifications we manually perform. And we perfom our jobs through the use of a machine that looks like a musical instrument called in Man-Home as "organ". The better the gnome is, the more gravity stones he can control."

"And this spettacolo that we are going into will serve as our rite of passage for us who passed to be a full pledge tamer of gravity."

With my little experiences in imagining things, I started to view it as how he described the process. I know that my perspective is probably wrong but there is something I can be sure about "Its like bearing the whole weight of Aqua for the sake of everyone" the words just let out of my tongue like a slippery ice

"EMBAR-" Aika almost crushed me with the same attack but she held it midway and reverted to Akari "Hey Akari, what exactly are you teaching Ai-chan?"

"Ehh? But I did nothing"

"Now I understand!" Akatsuki declared with a fist enclosed in full confident courage. And just as how he wanted it to be, all commotion had stilled as eyes was forced to turned towards him. Then much to our horror, he actually stood up! Which caused all of us to yell in panic "A-a-A-a-A-…" "Akatsuki, that's dangerous!", "Get back on your seat Pony Oni!", "Standing is not allowed!", "Akatsuki, you don't know how to swim-yo!"

Unfortunately, his inborn brain damage was even worse than we thought that instead of following what we are saying for the sake of safety, he gazed us all with a look of daggers "I understand now!" he declared, zipping us shut. Then he changed his posture similar to a grand poet in a royal hall and about to speak a ballad "We are all existing for the benefits of Aqua, we all have our own share of sacrifice for the good of all. The free-spirited Sylphs, hidden gnomes, singing undines and most of all, We Salamanders, the protector of Aqua and its citizens."

"No need to be so hot under the collar Pony-Oni" Aika dismissed him the moment she finally had the chance "We already know about the obvious"

"Come to think of it" It was a just whim that I noticed something that Akari never mentioned "How exactly does a Salamander works?"

"Im so glad you asked that." Akatsuki finally settled down with a wide grin on his face. My ignorance over such things pleased him so much and he is more than eager to speared the knowledge which he carries everywhere with a pride laden with gold.

Must have been bitter for him though when his luck just run out as the gondola softly rocked as it bumped with the stone bank when we finally reached our destination before he could even let out any word. It was the portside of the underground tunnel where a few palinas was anchored for tying on of gondolas.

"Looks like you will have to save that for later Pony Oni" Aika spoke in her darkest teaseful manner. Akatsukis face meanwhile cannot be painted.

…

Our footsteps echoed loudly in bangs, embarking through the walls of the tunnel that were faintly lighted by pieces of small neon lanterns which were probably installed in such a way so that our sights will easily adapt the darkness or brightness that a traveler will see at each end of the short journey. After gazing the walls one in while, my curiosity finally got the better of me and I asked Al.

"Say Al, does the gravity balls travel through this pipes?" I asked, my finger pointing at the pipes that was cemented on the wall like a statue of a worm

"No, those are exhaust pipes made for gas exchange with the surface and allow oxygen to enter and circulate faster. Gravity pipes are located only on the deepest chambers where we gnomes works"

"And those Pipes are all connected to a single organ?"

"Well, not really a single organ, Its more like a single instrument which is controlled by hundreds of workers each of us has our own organ to play. However, this spettacolo that we are going to shall be played in a chorus of more than a dozen organs. And contradictory to our usual work at the bottom, it will be held in the central terminal station. In there I recommend that those who are claustrophobic speak now."

None in the group spoke which means that none of us has it but…"Why?"

"The place will happen in a special room which will be tightly sealed from outside for in there, the gravity shall be adjusted to a specific range. It is in this way that we shall experience Aquas true gravity for ourselves."

"Aqua's true gravity…" I heard Akari started to speak her thoughts, I moved myself closer to her side.

"…I cant wait for it?" I giggled playfully. Akari's personality may be cleverly hidden under her optimistic behavior but her embarassing actions is something I have known for too long

The moment I stepped out to the end of the tunnel and into the bright after vision, I was slammed by a gust of wind causing me to be stucked visionless for a few seconds and the moment I opened them I felt no difference from melting in the air with so much mind-blowing surprise that presented itself in front of me.

The whole place was not an underground base at all. It was a one enormous well!

Eager to satisfy the greediness of my eyes who is screaming to see more, I absentmindedly rushed towards the edge till I was blocked by the railings to keep myself in safety. I expected the place to be of no difference from any bomb sheltered military bases but rather, what I am casting my eyes on is a giant bottomless pit. The stair that I was standing on the momet descends far lower into the bottom, snaring the sides of the dark pit like the "threads" of a screw, fattaly warped and twisted en route. Though horrifyingly breathtaking and not for people with fear of heights, The vicinity was not painted with the monochromatic dullness of a grey primitive cave. Rather, it was encoated with all the beauties of life.

Buildings of different establishments, varying from simple houses into the most complex of stores and restaurants was plastered together with the staircase. Its like the whole civilization outside was flattened into a 3d wallpaper and was pasted in a distorted manner on the walls. Every building and its citizens was in the spirits of colors that tells a different story. Endless tales of hardships that allowed humanity to conquer the land, litteraly.

"A-a-A-a" I feel like my brain was so full of ai, unable to speak anything smart.

"I-i-It's a giant fort!" I was alerted to see Alice by my side, suffering from the same disorder that was caused by the harassment of the massive scenery porn that were devouring all our senses.

"Surprising isn't it?" Akari said

"Mhn!" I nodded, my voice was unnecessary to express myself

"Alright Everyone!" Aikas voice held the whole platoon back into order. "The spetacollo will not be held there"

"What time is it gonna start?" Akatsuki asked

Al-kun who was standing beside Aika answered it "It will start at 10:00 but gnomes are expected to arrive at 9" He plucked a gold painted pocket watch from his pocket "Its still too early wanna get something to bite?"

Al-kun with Aika by his side lead the way down the helix stairs. From up top, it seemed the vicinity was just one way road down and will only feel like descending a hillside road but no. The stairs are just the main road but as we descend lower, we met intersections after intersections located at the sides of buildings and such. It was practically like we stepped into a whole new world. A world without a sky and the air is circulating inside closed walls. Its not that I do not like here. Its just that I do not seem to fit in. I instantlu miss the scent of trees, the cool breeze and the frivolity of the infinite blue.

We stopped by a little noodle restaurant. Like any noodle restaurant in Man Home, it has the traditional sense in it. Like the short red banners drapped at the endings of the roof and the potted plans at the wooden entryway. "Welcome" greeted by the man at the countertable. The mouthwatering aroma of steaming broth and meat fragilely passed by our senses.

"Its been ages since I last went here" Akatsuki said

"Me too-nanoda" Woody added

"Same thing applies to us, no, Aika-chan?" Akari said

"You've been here before Akari-san?"

"Yup" she nodded "Al treated both Aika and I here."

"So true" Aika spoke "First time we met Al, we really thought he was just some 10 year old who likes to speak like an old man. Tch, he is such a "gariben". Gariben is the Japanese term for geeks and nerds

"Curry-sen?" Al counter attacked her with a homonym

Which was countered with "Old mans jokes aren't allowed!" Aika inpossed her rule and carved her command on solid stone with her ear rendering voice cords. And just like that, we became the center of both attention and distraction

"Well ill be, Akari-san is that you?" A feminine voice arisen from the population of people who stared at us. It was a woman seated just a few paces away from us. She has a semi-short spiky brown hair which made her looks so male-like if not. Clothed in the red colors of the Himeyan uniform, she seems like a wild flower waiting only for the right moment to show her how brave yet kind she can be. When I saw her left hand, I noticed that she still has one glove on which means that shes still an apprentice.

"Ayumi!" Akari squeled in delight

"Long time no see Akari", "Its been a while Akari-san!" waved by the figures seated next to the one Akari named as "Ayumi"

"Atora, Anzu, you're here to!"

Atora was a girl of luminous violet eyes and a dark reddish brown hair in a messy pony-tail. While Atoras brave spirit was obvious, this woman on the other hand has the effeminent mother-like appeal in her which is beneficially suited to the other one sitting next to her. She was Anzu, a girl whos height was short by a few inches to reach Atoras height and very very short dark hair made her seem like Alice who was hired too young for the job. Both of them are in the Orange Planet uniform and both of them has no gloves pertaining that they are both full-pledge Primas.

"Akatsuki, Woody, Al, Aika, Alice, and Ai-chan. This is Ayumi, Atora and Anzu" Akari presented them to us without further ado. Then she turned back to them "Ayumi, Atora, and Anzu, This is Akatsuki, Woody, Al, Aika, Alice and Ai-chan"

Though Akaris presentation was running in milespeed, we all cooperated through body movements like waving of the hand and bowing and inserting "Yo" as Akari spoke.

All 7 of us ate together in their table and traded happy stories in equal weights. Akatsuki Woody and Al presented their jobs to them, especially Akatsuki. We learned that Akari met this 3 in the traghetto, while Atora and Anzu took their prima tests again and passed, Ayumi meanwhile said that she has no intention of becoming a Prima, she just wanted to remain in the traghetto. Everyone has their own things to like and we respect her decision so long as shes happy without the cost of others expense.

They were delighted to discovered that Aria company now has a new disciple to teach and a new Arian undine will soon travel the canals of Neo Venezia.

"Your still a Pair Ai, but once you were promoted to a single, remember to try the Tragetto even just for once, k?" Ayumi invited me temptingly, her childish smile was so flirtatiously sweet "Who knows? You might even see the same beauty of the Traghetto that I cannot leave"

They were surprised to find out that Alice the prodigal gondolier can be so frank and careless in her stories. We laughed merrily as she mercilessly shared the secrets she suffered from the legendary "Siren" whos voice is parralled only by her clumsiness. Like on the day that she caught a cold and Athena was so worried that she end up tripping and splashing water to Alice. Banally ending the show with Alice's cold turning into a fever. Aika didn't allowed that only Alice can share secrets and so she shared in all her humor about the existence of the thorns of the so called "Crimson Rose" and the only remaining Water Fairy of her batch.

"She is such a slave driver. Seriously, when she was asked by the reporter for the next monthly undine issue about why she is still haven't retiring like her batch, do you know what she said in the report? Why, she stood her legs up and yelled "SUWA! I will quickly make this era mine" then she outburst a diabotical laughter that only she has the guts to do and that is not yet her hidden psychotic side."

"How about Alicia-san. What is her negative side?" Ayumi asked. All eyes deadlocked on at Akari who shivered ice cold on her very soul when she saw how she was cramped in the middle of the sea of enthusiastic faces.

"HAHI!" she released her embarrassed chirp "W-w-What?"

"Come on Akari everything has gotten pear shaped already, tell us about Alicia-sans dark side" Atora pressured her, grinning widely, driven by the merry atmosphere.

Pressurized beyond repair, she blushed and to lowered her head down to avoid eye contact while pushing the tips of her fingers together embarrassedly. "A-a-A- I never seen Alicia getting mad or anything but…"

"Buuuut?" The whole gang failed to bottle down their entusiasm, that upon being held in a cliffhanger, they reacted by standing up and braced their arms on the table. Looming atrociously at the poor pinket

"How should I put this, you could say that she like…umm…"

"Laaaaaaayk?" This time, the gang was already irritated and their essence was now monstrously decorated in the festivity of lust for knowledge. Their eyes was flaming bright in the colors of dangerous glow. They all wanted answer, an answer they will get either by hook or by crook.

"Lets see…" she paused, shuffling her elbows nervously "Shes like a white snow that reflects the colors of the world, I guess?"

And so our hearts fluctuated into an impact with a force much greater than the biggest asteroid to laywaste to the civilization of ancients. And we all plunged into the copious pool of a raging liquid fury. A fury of a flaming inferno connected within each other as we all cursed **"EMBRASSASING REMARKS ARENT ALLOWED!"**

"EHHH?"

"Whats that? You guyz wanted to know Alicias bad habits?" _That Voice. _It was a chill that blew on a whisper of surprise into our ears except for Aika who felt the voice as a gaseous ice that frozed the back of her neck.

"Ara, ara" A sugarine gentle voice giggled "ufufu"

Incorrect assumptions was an impossibility. Those voices came from the obvious. "Akira-san, Alicia-san!" We let our flowing glee to see them just a face on our back.

Akira Ferrari was the proud water fairy of Himeya, though not as renowned as "Akine Ametsuchi" or the so called "Grandma" who was the ace of Himeya, she have her own style in touring and training apprentices that drove her to stardom among local and foreign girls. Based on how complete and neat she wore her Himeyan Uniform, her devotion to her company and retaining her position as a Water Fairy will certainly be felt.

Alicia Florence was the ever famous "Snowhite" and was regarded as the greatest among her batch of Water Fairies. Granting instant fame a for Akari-san who was her sole apprentice. She may had been the first to retire from the industry but her calling didn't end and she gave her best as a member of the Gondola Association. I always sees Alicia in Akaris emails but to see her in her civilian clothes of a white shirt overlayed by a blue jacket is a fresh sight to gaze on. Her blonde hair matches her clothes so perfect that her gentle smooth voice makes honey taste like salt.

"How long had you been there?"

"We had been here the whole time" Akira answered then turned her menacing gaze at Aika who instantly shook furiously with a blue face "And by "whole time". I mean it"

"Ara, ara" Alicia giggled "Athena invited us to come to this spettacolo because she was the one who will sing. It sure is coincidence that we all met at the same place."

"REALLY?" Alice jumped to her legs in a flash quicker than the explosion of her absurd of joy that can never be denied. Her fist locked to the table to hard that it turned white. This sudden imprudence was something that she instantly regretted and she sat back down in embarrassment "err…sorry…"

_Despite her insults and all, she is still unable to hide how she misses Athena so much._

"You never told us about this Al"

"Forgive me, " he scratched the back of his neck apologetically. "I forgot that the retired Siren will be the diva of the night"

With an exaggerated reaction, Akira showered us with her boisteriousness and yelled "Enough with the greatings and lets go back to the topic, shall we?" She cleared her throat "You wanted to know Alicias bad side, do you not?"

"Keep on dreaming, you sissy crossdresser" The voice was steady, stern and confidently proud. What a surprise it was from Akatsuki, sitting in the manliest posture imaginable with a coy smile strewn across his face "Alicia-san can never have a flaw"

"Ara, ara" sounded on the background

"And what makes you think you know Alicia more than I who grew up together with her? You delusional hero"

"ufufu"

"I do not know Alicia by the mind" Akatsuki haughtily replied "I know her by the soul"

"Ara?"

As Akatsuki bickered with Akira in an equal indiscriminated act of courage to prove his conceited Farce, Akari bravedly tried to stop them by waving her hands while breathing a half audible "wa, wa, wa, wa" like a wheezing referee. Which only fell in vain for she was alone, The rest of us stared at the 2 in amusement. Deeply engrossed in the eccentric melodrama that unfolds infront of us, It was a great disappointment when a tone alien to us entered the playwright to destroy the athmosphere. It was Al, his phone rang his ring tone "Excuse me for a second."

Just as how quick it was for a lightning to fire before it could aim, so did Al suddenly was dained of all colors, leaving a lamentable outline of what used to be a shota into a thunderstrucked male porcelain doll. He was so shocked at whatever it was that he read that even Akatsuki and Akira stopped for they felt it.

"Im sorry" Al apologized n a rush, while making way out of the resto "The gnomes was called earlier. I had to go"

"Wait!" Aika tried to halt him "But where exactly will we go?

Al was already gone out of sight but he still managed to answer it, partly echoing "Just follow the signs"

_Just follow the signs, Got it, if signs are available, nothing can go wrong, right?_

…Scene Break…

"Were lost aren't we?" Akiras voice was lost in spirits

"Ara, ara. It seems like it"

"We can still find a way out, giving up is not allowed!"

The central terminal station was harder to locate than what weve expected. The gnomes works at the lowest level so its easy to find it through the use of the elevato. The Central Terminal Station on the other hand was a needle in a haysack . Though theres signs scattered throughout the labirint-like road, it still didn't changed the fact that its like we were being held in the wrong way and will always seem like we are going in circles. Sometimes roads will seem like dead ends when in fact, it was actually a sharp narrow turn. If this was not enough to drive us into Hysteria, then what about the fact that its almost time for the spettacolo to start?

"We are lost indeed" Akari spoke in a melodial rhythm.

"What are you smiling at Momiko?" Akatsuki cued

"Nothing, its just that when people losts their ways, they discovers wonderful things" Akari laid her answer flatly in calm.

"Embarrassing remarks aren't allowed!" Aika scolded ""Come on now Akari, theres a time to be smilling and a time to frown. And this is the time to get frustrated for we don't even know if the spettacolo was already starting"

I clutched on Akari's hand gently to nudge her to me "umm, Akari-san," I hovered my voice softly "Where are they?"

It was then that Akari, Aika and Akatsuki saw the same odd feeling that we felt when we realized that we are the only ones around. Alice, Akira, Alicia Ayumi, Atora and Anzu was nowhere to be found. Nothing at all but the empty underground world where the air will never breeze on their own will.

"SENPAI'S!" Alices voice yelled far across our backs. There she was, waving frantically at us together with the others who were so far away.

"Hey, the spettacolo is not that way!" Akira yelled.

If they had found it already then that's some splendid news! We sprinted towards them with all our might, paying no heed to anything else but the door that they slowly opened in a deep and hollow rhythm.

_As the gigantous doorway slowly welcomed them to the world beyond,_

_They were engulfed by the blinding glare like a seamless cord._

_So bright it was that they raised their hands to protect their vision_

_The moment they cast them open, they saw themselves in a world of illusion_

_They are now inside a castle-like duengoen_

_Innumerable number of gnomes lined up the walls like decors for a champion_

_In the center of the stage waiting patiently was a fairy in a white veil_

_Shrouded by the mantel of the blaring light, she was glowing in a mystic tale_

"_Hey look, its Athena" Ayumi yapped_

"_Hush! Its about to start" Aika snapped_

_Divided into sections_

_United in intentions_

_The organs that used to stood freely_

_Started to sing in all its majesty_

_A music so pure and innocent,_

_It carries a miraculous sent_

"_Amazing, its like I could already see the music running about" Akira said_

"_Its not the best part" while smiling in bright eye, at Athena, Alice declared_

_As they closed their eyes to elevate their soul_

_The Siren then made its call_

_A song so beautiful it was a miracle on its own_

_A voice chosen in which the promises for Eden was sown_

_So wrapped up to the song that they felt their souls elevate_

_Elevate…_

_None of them saw it coming, _

_They just noticed, they are now floating!_

"_This is the true gravity of Aqua?" wondered Akira_

_It was an experience denied from everyone for a thousand millennia_

_Akatsuki did a barrel roll: "Awesome, I feel like im in the clouds!"_

"_Talking is not allowed!"_

_A wonderful experience it was that Ai-chan and Akari felt,_

_Their overflowing joy was like a burning wreath_

_So tight they hugged their hands for their feelings they cannot control_

_Warm tears into their delicate cheeks had roll_

_Fir the heart has so much room for love,_

_Some may spill trough the eyes._

_Zenryaku, To think that we could actually release ourselves from the gravity of Aqua even for just a little bit, through thework of Al-kun and of all the gnomes, A conversation between the planets has been established and transformed into a melody that makes ones hearts dance and just like that. Not only my body but my heart and all these amazing emotions as well started to swell within me. And yet all this that I feel is all but a taste of the countless charms of Aqua._

●▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬●

**PHEW! **I said that this story will be done in just 2 weeks but goddamn, I totally underestimated the magic in Aria. Every single scene in Aria was so full in emotions that I can barely try to match it. Sure words and pictures are different things but Amano Kozune was a well artist who mastered her art in visual things, I however is far from being able to master my literary crafts. Well done Amano-sensei, you had shown me that I am still an amateur in my game. **I, AnitoWorks officially declare that I-am-on-fire!**

By the way, this story was based from "Aria Waha 2" a doujin made by Utsura Uraraka. I am trying to find "Aria Waha 1" but I cannot find it anywhere, perhaps it was licensed or something.

Next Episode will be a Special Navigation about this same episode but in Athenas point of view

Though, it will be a long time before I wrote it down cause I am still training myself, I will focus myself in other things first ok?

Also, do you think that I should re-write the stories into a 3d perspective than a POV?

.

**QUESTIONS:**

**Q: Is it just me or Ai-chan is too bold for a girl of that age?**

-Damn straight shes bold! In the very first episode of Animation alone, Ai-chan actually called for a gondola service all by herself. Then when Akari hesitated, she ruthlessly threatened her. In the episode 12 of Animation and during the Redentore in the Natural, can you believe that she left her parents and sister just to mingle with adults. And can you believe her parents actually allowed her?

In the Perfect Guide Book and Drama CDs too, Ai-chans parents allowed her to stay over at Aria Company. ALONE.

(…Or maybe this is Akari's power…)

**Q: Why did Akatsuki called Ai as scary girl and a Water Witch?**

-I am already preparing a story about it but im not yet sure if Water Witch will be a good naming. I might change it on the next chapter

**Q: Undines as Psychologists?**

-Ever wondered why each and every costumer of Alicia was always if not grinning wide will declare "I am now a fan of Alicia". And even local citizens hires Primas when Neo Venezia's area size is just 45 mins of leisure walking? It only means one thing. In Neo Venezia, you could say that being Toured by a Prima is more of a reconciliation and meditation with the counseling of an undine. And the Water Fairies are the best in this special kind of art form.

**Q: Still no Original Character?**

-Nobody like OCs and that includes me. Rather than creating OCs, I will just claim the secondary characters of Aria as my original characters. Especially you Woody, Amaranta, Ayumi and Patissier-san. I have plans for you *evil laughter*

**Q: After the presentation of rowing skill, where did Aria-sachou go?**

-I find Aria-sachou extremely annoying in the Anime, (he barely exists in the manga) I will just use him when I felt the need.

**Q: Where can I read the Perfect Guide Book?**

**-**You can see the download links at "Amano_ Centric_ Scans_blogspot_(dot)_ com " Look at their entry for July 20, 2011. Though, its in a ".Rar" file type so just in case you don't know how to open Rar files, you will first have to download a "Winrar". Then Right Click on the icon and click "Extract Files"

**Q: Wait, Drama CD?**

-I am currently uploading all the Drama CDs for Aria in my 2nd YouTube account named "AmanoKozuneFan" (1st is "LegatoDeFortissimo"). Its in separate channel so that I wont suffer termination for copyrights so quickly. Most of them are still unsubbed but I am working on trying to find someone with the capabilities to understand and have time to spare to sub it in English. Or at least give me the translated script.

Also, can somebody please tell me where to find the Drama CDs for Aria the Animation? (Blue, Red and Orange) I cannot find it anywhere to download for free. Or maybe this is God's will just to remind me to maintain my conscience that I am pirating a masterpiece? Oh well, once I had the money, I will just order the box set by mail. ($150)

**Q: Alicias bad side is?**

-I will reveal it on my "Akatsukis Harem" but if you really wanted to know, then watch "Aria the Natural Drama CD I- Navigation 4" I have the subs, just give me some days to turn it into an SRT file.


	4. Special Navigation 2: Beta

**I thought about this story for quite a while now and I still doubt if what I am writing is still fit for Aria or already going on to a drama series. ****This story is not yet complete. ****I am still not on the halfway of this one because I am having a pretty much of a good time in exploring the characters of Aria.**

**Curse you Amano Kozune for creating characters that are so full of optimism that I am very far from being able to cope up because technically, Im a negative thinker. But NO! I wont give up, This is my training towards Nirvana!**

**S T O R Y _ S T A R T !**

….**๑****ஜ****ஜ****๑****..****.**

**The Sirens Farewell Ballad**

She was just off from work, tired and weary, she should be getting ready for her bed. However, Athena Glory was too troubled to even allow herself to desire the simple pleasures of a good nights rest. She just stares aimlessly in the wind with a face weathered out of its smile. As she pass through her admirers, adolation is being offered to her and she returns it by faking her smile, for whenever she walks along side them without them knowing, she hears voices far worse than a knife at the back.

"_Hey, have you heard, the gondola association was observing the Akari's touring skills."_

"_You mean the Aquamarine? The sole employee who inherited Aria company? Yeah I heard it too. The gondola association is impressed by her skills."_

At the dinner table, Athena barely even picked on her food. She just have her utensils on her palm and try to munch small tidbits here and there, now and then. So little she ate for both her breakfast and lunch. She should be hungry but she just cant. Her mind was too full of storm clouds, the voices that she hears marred her mind into so much pollution that her senses was at the verge of corruption.

"_Know what? I really thought that it was just Alicia using her position to suggest Akari to inherit her title but when I happened to saw her with her costumers, I was utterly gaping wide, her communication skills was unthinkable! Its like the whole city was her creation."_

"_To tell you the truth is that its you who gave me the idea that it was only Alicia being biased. I never doubted Aria company at all, afterall,Aria Company never" just" hires an apprentice"_

On the fresh lukewarm bath of the fabulous service of Orange planet, all she did was to sink herself in the water quietly. She used to scoot onto the floor of the pool and scrub herself clean but tonight, shes only a little better than a misplaced mannequin. A mannequin left in the hot water to melt in litany. A litany of indirect persecution

"_Cant be helped. Though she became a prima much ahead of her friends, being an undine is still not a game of race, it's a matter of how well you were trained"_

"_Yeah, im at loss too, I really hoped too much from her. Not too mention, her senpai is the Siren"_

"_Such a shame really, our Orange Princess will have to wait for another Water Fairy to retire"_

She sat on her bed unable to sleep and still waiting for Alice to return. All those things that she heard felt like white hot needles stabbed to her throat. How she wanted to speak, how she wanted to scream out her songs of anger. But to whom? Who will she blame

Was it Akaris fault for being too good?

Was it the Orange Planets fault for giving Alice a chance to live up her dream?

Was it the gondola associations fault for granting fame to someone who deserves it?

Was it her fault for agreeing Alice to skip a rank?

She does not know what do to but she knows what she can do.

She walked out of her bed and stopped by the telephone on the center table of their room. Her icy fingers felt numb and sweaty as she dialed the numbers that carried her prayers for an answer that will bring her consciousness to enlightenment.

"Hello? Alicia-san speaking" came a soft-spoken voice from the other line.

"Alicia-san!"

"Ara, Athena-san?" wandered the voice "Its odd of you to call"

"umm…" Athena began to fumble her words, carefully aligning how to state her problems "Alicia-san, I just wanted to ask something…"

She gave her voice the full authority to speak at will. She told Alicia about those harrowing voices and the strange feeling that pounds on her heart whenever she hears it.. She was honest in all that she said, she didn't left out praising Akari and agreeing that they are right that being an undine isn't about maneuvering, its all about welcoming and guiding. A test that was never given to her Alice for the Gondola Association was confident enough to believe that she will learn it as she grow up. They are not talking about her nor were they insulting her disciple but she just cannot understand this pain that throbs within her.

"So I see…"Alicia sighed in a sweet tone that assures a message of a good answer, "You don't like Alice to be compared and criticized am I right?"

Athena twirled the phone cable on her forefingers "Perhaps…"

"Ara, ara" Alicia giggled, happy that Athena hide nothing about her feelings "Being criticized and compared is a matter of success. While they may sound bitter to the ear, once listed to with an open mind, it will sprout the sweetness of wisdom."

"I understand, its just that…" she shook her head slowly, denying the sudden thoughts. "Do you think I should also retire?"

"Huh?" Alicia was surprised, she least expected that Athena will speak like it without thinking twice. "Athena-san, are you sure about it?"

"Sorry, its just a whim" Athenas voice faded down in apology for an unreasonable act "Its just that everyone here on Orange Planer and probably even Himeya was expecting too much from Alice and they believe that theres no other person worthy enough for your title"

"But Athena-chan, its not just Alice and Akari competing with each other. While its generous to retire in order to give way for others to feel how it is to be at the top, its also cruel to just leave Alice."

Athena was silenced .

"Alice may seemed strong, firm and polished but no matter on which angle you look at, she had always relied on you and your songs for her inspiration. If you will retire, will it make her happy?"

Suddenly, her room started to feel so wide as if it grew all by itself as it lay flat onto the horizon of empty white while her silence crawlend coldly on her skin in a direful essence. She began to reminisce all her thoughts and then her tongue spoke on its own. "Say, Alicia-san"

"Hmn?"

"What were you thinking when you told Akari that you will retire?" she asked so innocent in its intentions that unbeknownst to her was that, that single question barreled straight to Alicia's well composed self.

"Ara, ara" Alicia tried to masked what she was currently feeling through that mocking giggle. Even though the mood suddenly changed, there was no denying it, Alicia was getting the hang of their little innuendo. Athena could already picture Alicia with her back resting on the wall with a whimsical smile on her lips which probably wilted into a frown when her next word came out. "The truth was, all those times, I was thinking only of myself"

"Eh?"

"Yes, I was a selfish sempai" Alicia confessed so full of honesty. The chilling pain that ached her heart, she has always expected it to haunt her again, but she never expected that it could be still be so painful even if she heard it the second time."" Ever since I hired Akari from Man-Home, I already know that it will be easy for her to be an Undine. She could have been a Prima a long time ago but it was my selfishness that kept her under my care so she never discovered how special she is"

Her voice absent from any soul of denial, spoke more of her cryptic secrets that she was so painful for her to say.

"On the day that the gondola association gave me my current position, not once had I ever considered what Akari will feel once we parted. I just ensured that she will be a Prima before my retirement and that was all. I thought that she could carry Aria company on her own shoulders" Alicia let herself to succumbed on her own abyss of unholy confessions of the sins that she committed against her own disciple "I was wrong"

"When I her in tears for she cannot pretend to be strong anymore, I saw my own reflection in those eyes. The me whom was buried in the past appeared to smite my soul. Those bitter sharp tears that glinted the sorrow of abandonment and rejection, I t was the moment that I will never forget."

Athena felt herself turning pale. The Alicia that she was talking to now was not the "Snow white" who was worship all throughout Neo Venetia.

"I remember the very day that Grandma left me on my own. Though she assured that it was because I am now ready, I never felt it. I feel so discarded from the society . So lonely I had been that I promised to myself, once I had an apprentice, I will never let her suffer the same thing. When Akari came, I thought it will be easy to fulfill my oath but her presence was just to divine that before I knew it, she changed my view in life. She thought me how to let go of the past, cherish the small things, and fear not a bright future. Everything in her was something I valued so much that I doubted if I can remain how I am without her."

"When she latched herself to my embace and cry, I never saw Akari at all, but rather, I saw my own past. Still uncorrupted, still immaculate and most of all, has no need to veil what she truly is. But who am I now?"

"I could have ended my plans for my self there, I could have broke my contract with the Gondola Association and go back to Aria Company to face my music as if nothing happened. But you know what? Amidst that girl who seemed like she lost all hope…" On the phone, Alicias voice started to shiver as it force to control the upcoming pressure of her tears."…she said "Though we may seem like we walk on the same path, we all all have our own destinations to go. That's why, I wanted to see you off with a smile."

The sonorous beat of her memories tormented her voice that she was now crying "Though it was painful for her to see that I chose myself above everything else, she never wanted to see me as a coward"

It was the most intensive minutes that both of them had experienced in a line. Their hands was locked to their phones so much that it turned white. And their minds was so indulged to their conversation that they never noticed the passage of their breath. It was a time tempered under the scorching breath of the truth. It may had been such a painful experience to open up, but Alicia's heart beat now feels a lot lighter

"Ara, ara" Alicia giggled "Was it too much?" she wiped away the stray tears that welled on her eye.

"umm, no, not at all"

"ufufu" Alicia giggled, trying her best to lighten up the dark atmosphere back into its merriment "But you know what Athena? Everyone has something they grace with their gaze. While I lead myself to the blindness of whom I might hurt from my decisions, have you ever wondered who you sing your songs for?"

_Who I sing my songs for_

Torn apart by such an interrogation, her breath grew deep to her lungs and the will of her thoughts was arrested, unable to think of anything less than an answer. "Athena-san" Alicia spoke "My retirement left a scar on my being, I don't want you to bear the same sin as I did. So Athena, may you think of this matter deeper and consider about your Alice, ok?"

"I understand…"she bade Alicia goodbye and they soon hung up just in time for the door to open and Alice, the prodigal Orange Princess entered the room.

"Im Home" Alice said, signaling he entry.

"Welcome Home" Athena welcomed "Done for today?"

"Ye-" Just that single word was deteriorated from being spoken when Alice froze as she took a look on Athena's face. "Athena-sanpai, why are you crying?"

She was mersmerize when she saw in surprise that salty waterdops just kept on pouring out of her eyelids. She tired and tried but it was no good, "Its nothing" she assured Alice who looks at her in concern.

Out of embarrassment, she hid her face with her handkerchief which was easily soaked through. "Its nothing" she repeated, weeping

_She has made her decision, She never sung for herself, all her songs are for her. But there comes a time when the bird must leave its nest._

●▬▬▬▬▬▬๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑▬▬▬▬▬▬●

**Of course I will continue this!** But it will be after **3 years****. **I have a reason why it will be that long but don't worry, I am the type who will see a project to its end.

By the way, can I ask, which would you prefer, My first POV writing style wherein you could easily get into the characters thoughts or this one which is 3d? POV rules, but is it really good for a fanfiction?

Oh by the way, Aria ~Arietta~ was terminated from my "LegatoDeFortissimo" so I reuploaded it into "AkariFan4Ever". That's all

**Q: Alicia-san was…**

-I was surprised myself. The moment I held the pen and wrote down a draft on a paper, my hand just moved on their own and I started to write Alicia's secrets without my consciousness. Its fine with everyone to see such an Alicia, right?


End file.
